As Such a Sad Love
by ymaface
Summary: The Goblin King needs an heir and Toby and Sarah return to the Labyrinth. Not clichéd, I swear. J/S
1. a kind of pale jewel

**A/n: Righteo ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my first Labyrinth FanFiction, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. ****Just a side note, this is about Jareth needing an heir but don't worry your pretty heads, this is not a clichéd Sarah having his spawn type thing. It's also set three years after the film. So I suggest you put your feet up, grab some munchies (I suggest Oreo's, I'm newly obsessed with them), and we'll get on with the show!**

* * *

_Damn everyone to hell and back!_

The Goblin King was furious. In fact, he was more than furious. He pushed the front doors open with such force that the wooden foundations seemed to shudder, as though they too were feeling his rage. He stormed out of Fae palace that was the home to his mother and sibling and pushed a passing Fae woman out of his way as he went towards the waiting carriage, ignoring her muffled surprise. He only visited this place when he was summoned and couldn't even remember an occasion where he'd left happily. That foolish old woman! How DARE she order him about? Him! She didn't have a drop of royal blood in her delicate veins so why was she commanding him? He was royalty by birth. His father had been the king of all Underworld and he was heir to it. No matter how much she dressed herself up or how many graces she learnt, his mother Esold was a commoner. How his father, who descended from countless kings, fell in love with such an inferior being was beyond Jareth's understanding. And his brother…that scheming undeserving fool…he actually considered himself the true heir! There was no way Jareth would consider it.

He stepped up into his coach unaided and immediately the goblin driver sitting above thrashed the reins and they were off. Of course he could've just transported himself home but at the moment the long ride sounded like a good idea. He could use this time to think. What should he do? The old hag, as irritating as she was, had spoken some truth. There was no way for sure of knowing how old Jareth was (which wasn't uncommon for immortals) but he was sill considered a young man and in mortal years he was roughly the equivalent of thirty. His claim to the throne was stronger than anyone else's but to secure it…he needed as heir. A son or daughter to rule after him. The thought repulsed Jareth who was not exactly the most family-oriented person about. The idea of being a father was quite off-putting. Of course, to make the situation even worse, his brother was already married to a reasonable looking woman and there were whispers she was already with child. Jareth's hands unconsciously balled into fists. Now he was alone he could let his guard down. He closed his eyes and thought about different possibilities.

The first that sprang to mind was to find some willing girl and sire a child with her. He could easily arrange to have her live away from him after it was born and there were more then enough girls to choose from. He'd never lacked attention. The problems with this idea, however, was that he'd have to marry her and put up with her for nine whole months, and all the girls he knew were silly simpering things that would no doubt drive him insane. Jareth found it increasingly difficult these days to get along with anyone. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced out of the bare window, deep in thought, as the baron wasteland rushed passed. In the far distance dark mountains blocked the sun for times, so that for short periods the land was covered in shadow. Time made no difference here so he had no idea how long the journey took, not that he really cared.

When they reached the Goblin City the coach pulled to a stop and Jareth stepped out. He ignored the many welcomes and the few guards waiting for him and strode up to his castle. He was home, yet with this mater on his mind he didn't feel comfortable. Unlike Sarah, Jareth knew the way around his castle like it was the back of his hand. He barely noticed where he was going until he entered the large stone throne room. Annoyingly, it was filled with Goblins who looked as though they'd been there for a while. Some where dancing around, some were sleeping and one or two were drinking from a large keg. Jareth slammed the doors open and made them jump. "Out!" he shouted and they all rushed passed him. It was never a good idea to keep the Goblin King waiting. In the moving crowd of fur he noticed a slightly balding dwarf wearing spectacles and scooped him up easily by his collar. When they were alone he slammed the doors shut and dropped the creature on the dusty floor.

"Your majesty! How l-l-l-lovely to see you home s-s-s-safely," it stuttered and made something that resembled a bow.

Jareth ignored this and sat down on his throne, not even bothering to take off his heavy travelling cloak. He leaned back and studied the dwarf in front of him. "I need an heir, Ziggy." It was said calmly, but the dwarf could tell his young ruler was troubled. He didn't know exactly why the king was sharing this news with him but Ziggy was the oldest dwarf in the realm and probably older than many of goblins too. Many times the king had called on him for advice.

"An heir? But, respectfully speaking, you aren't married…"

"I'm aware of that fact, thank you very much!" he snarled. "No, I've had another idea."

"What might that be?"

Jareth smiled, his lips curling cruelly as he leant forward. Out of nowhere he summoned a crystal ball and made it glow weakly. He held it so that the dwarf could see. Inside was foggy but it fined after a few seconds and Ziggy could clearly see the outline of a human child asleep in his bed. "A ready made child."

"But your majesty! You know you cannot just take what you haven't been offered."

The dwarf was troubled by what his king was suggesting and Jareth picked up on it. With a flick of his wrist the orb was gone. "And that is exactly why I need your help."

* * *

_What the hell?_

Sarah winced when she tried to open her eyes but had to shut them quickly due to the morning sunlight which streaked in through the window. She had the taste of wine in her mouth and it was starting to make her feel ill. How many glasses had she drunk last night? Last night she'd bee dragged to a friend's flat warming party. She could remember arriving, greeting everyone, she'd danced to a few songs…and then somebody had given her a glass of wine. Sarah wasn't a drinker but everybody else was doing it and she was feeling pretty depressed anyway. It made her feel better. More confident. She forgot about her terrible week and got to live in the moment. Two days previously she'd been dropped from her Acting Troup for "unreliability". That was their excuse anyway. She knew it was because of Vanessa Duke taking her place. Sarah had given her life to acting. In consequence the only friends she really had were in the industry themselves, and her dating record was pretty…slim. She had yet to tell her father and Irene about being unemployed and was dreading it.

She attempted to move and this time was successful although her head was spinning. It felt as though there was a little pixie inside her brain that was trying get out. She put a hand up to steady it and felt her messy hair. She could only imagine what she looked like. She'd worn make up last night and experimented with her dark red lipstick. She'd only used it a few times before but only when dressing up at home. She could see now the lipstick marks on her white pillow. She groaned when she felt a stirring within her stomach and quickly rushed to her small bathroom so she could be near the toilet in case she threw up. So this is what hangovers were like? She couldn't say she enjoyed the feeling. She leant against the tiled wall, shivering slightly in her underwear. She glanced at the mirror above the sink and sighed when she caught her reflection.

Who was this girl? This was so unlike her. She usually spent her nights curled up in bed with a book or watching some sitcom on her small TV set. She'd never even worn heels before last night, let alone dance in them. She wrapped her pale arms around herself and felt her whole body ache just as the phone rang.

She screwed up her face and made her way towards the shrill ringing on her bedside table, damning silently whoever it was. "Hello?" she answered quietly, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Sarah? Oh gawd; ah bet ya'll feelin' terrible! Ah was just ringin' to make sure ya got home okay?" The Texan accent confirmed it was her friend Rachel, who'd held the party.

"I think so," she mumbled. "My head's killing me."

"First hangover?"

"Yes."

"Drink lots of water then, it usually makes meh feel loads better," she advised. She paused and then added slyly, "Did Joshua stay over?"

"Joshua?"

"Duh, that guy that left with' ya last night. Ya'll were all over him, hunny."

Sarah blanched and almost dropped the phone.

"Sarah?"

"Oh sorry, I was just trying to remember," she confided. "I can't believe I did that."

"Don't worry ya'self. It's the eighties. Ya'll gorgeous, he was handsome…add alcohol into the equation an' its not that uncommon."

"Hmmm," Sarah wasn't so easily persuaded. "I'm going back to sleep. Thanks for ringing, Rachel."

"See ya!"

Rachel put the phone back on the hook and groaned as she lay down on the bed. How could she have forgotten that! Joshua…she vaguely remembered a tall man with very blonde hair. She flushed with shame. This just got worse and worse. How would she ever be able to show her face again? She'd slept with a man she didn't know. She didn't even know his second name. Of course, she'd slept with a man before so it wasn't a big thing in that respect but she'd been eighteen and in her first proper relationship…not a one night stand. That phrase, which she'd read countless times in magazines, made her feel terrible. Why didn't anyone stop her? Surely they'd seen she was drunk…but maybe they were in the same state…or maybe they didn't think it was a problem. She was nineteen now, not a child.

She recalled now how handsome Joshua had been. How softly he'd kissed her…and how light and good his touch felt against her skin.

She sat up and looked at the front door. He must've snuck away whilst she was still asleep.

Two hours passed in which time she'd showered, drank a lot of water, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a red silk shirt with long full sleeves. She let her long brown hair dry naturally and took to the task of packing an overnight bag. She was supposed to be looking after her little brother for the weekend whilst her father went away with Irene to Hawaii for their 5th wedding anniversary. Sarah hadn't complained too much since she was excited about seeing Toby again, plus it would be nice to spend some time at home. Living here in her one person flat got quite lonely sometimes and would get worse now she had nothing to do during the day. No, she told herself, think about that later. Now was not a good time to get weepy about that no good Troupe.

She attempted to eat a bit of dry toast but found she couldn't stomach it. Abandoning herself to an empty stomach, she put on her black sequined waistcoat, hitched her little bag over her shoulder and locked the apartment door behind her. All in all she thought she was doing pretty well with the whole hung-over thing. She signalled for a cab and told the moustached driver the address. She settled in the back and silently said goodbye to the hustle and bustle of the city. It was a great place to work if you enjoyed that sort of thing, and she genuinely did, but it was nice every so often to escape to someplace quiet.

"Mind if I put the radio on?" the driver asked grumpily. He hated his job and the only thing keeping him going was the fact that he'd get an earful from his wife if he lost _another_ job.

"Go ahead."

She glanced at her watch. The journey would take around an hour and she'd forgotten to bring something to read. She would have to make do with looking out of the window as there was no way she was going start a conversation with this man…

_Ill paint you mornings of gold  
Ill spin you valentine evenings  
Though were strangers till now  
Were choosing the path between the stars  
Ill leave my love between the stars_

Sarah sat up abruptly as the driver fiddled with one hand on the radio controls. "Oh, leave it, please!" she asked, her eyes fixed on the radio. She knew that song! Years ago…but where from? She wasn't sure what the bands name was as she wasn't exactly the most up to date person when it came to music. But somehow this song seemed to immediately catch her attention. Almost as though it reached out and gently plucked at her heart. "Do you know who sings this?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, but then again it's not really my thing. You kids today don't know the first thing about music, I can tell you that. Why, when I was younger, the misses and I could dance up a storm, 's long as the music was right…"

Sarah didn't hear the man's ramblings as the song continued.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasnt too much fun at all  
But Ill be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_

As the world falls down? She leant back in her chair with a sigh. Whoever wrote those lyrics was obviously in madly in love with somebody and, in Sarah's opinion, that person was extremely lucky. Guys today never said that type of thing although she wasn't really the best judge. What was it she'd been told once? Romance was dead? Very pessimistic but no doubt true. Even with her first and only boyfriend Steve that type of sentiment was never spoken. Sure she'd blushed when he first held her hand or kissed her but her heart never leapt with joy. She'd expected passion and was left disappointed. She put it down to the fact that she was an actress. Being passionate was who she was.

Still she couldn't get that song out of her head.

When the taxi drove into her home town, Sarah was distracted from her thoughts by the familiar scenery. They came to a halt in front of her old home and she grinned as she almost sprung from the car. Almost. Her body was feeling too weak to do any actual springing and she's found a rather nasty bruise on her side in the shower from last night. The driver already had his window down and she paid him. She didn't mind that he drove off without another word because the anticipation of seeing her father and Toby was too great. Her relationship with her step mother Irene was still cold and she had no intension of being anything more than civil to her.

She knocked on the front door and only had to wait for a moment before the door was opened by her father. "Hey, Sarah!" He gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He took a step back and looked at her. "My, you've grown. Where's the little girl I knew who used to tell _me_ the bedtime stories?"

"Hey, Dad," she grinned and stepped inside. Immediately she noticed that the place had been decorated. The cream walls were now pale pink and the furniture had changed. For some reason this bothered her but she didn't say anything. Just because her mother was the one who'd decorated it didn't mean anything. She couldn't resent her father for wanting a spring clean. In the middle of the room was Irene who was packing a few final things tidily into a suitcase. Sarah noticed that she'd had her hair highlighted again.

"Oh there you are, Sarah, good journey?" she asked, and then added without pausing, "We have to leave in a few minutes. Everything is where it should be but give us a ring if you need any help; the hotels number is by the phone. Toby's upstairs napping. We'll be back Monday evening."

"Right," she answered simply and made her way upstairs to find Toby. Toby was now four years old and was so proud to sleep in a real bed instead of his "babyish cot". There had been a time when Sarah couldn't stand him. He felt like an invader to her but after having a terrible dream where he was stolen she'd come to love him very much. He was a lovely child and secretly if she honest she hoped that if she ever had a child it would be just like him. His curly blonde hair fell down to his shoulders and he had the largest dimples whenever he smiled. Sarah walked into his room and found that it had been decorated as well. The walls were blue with little green goblins panted around the bottom. "Toby?" she whispered incase he was asleep.

"Sarah?" came the little mumbled response from the bed. Sarah flipped the light on and her brother whooped when he saw his big sister. He jumped from his bed and ran over to her where she caught him in her arms. Sarah lifted him up and cuddled him. "You smell funny! Like yucky strawberries."

"It's my perfume, and it smells nice," she corrected. She held him out and looked at him. "Such a big boy now! You'll be the one picking me up soon…wait…what happened to your eyes?" His usual sparkling blue eyes were gone and now replaced with a set of brown ones, although the one on the left looked much lighter then the one on the right. The almost looked like different colours…

"Mummy says they changed. I like them," he added proudly.

"Yes, I like them too," she assured him, recovering.

"Are you gunna' look after me all weekend?"

"Going to, not _gunn'a_. And Yup, you okay with that?"

Toby grinned and hugged his sister again. "Its gunna' be so much fun! We can play with my new train set, or listen to my records… I've got a new swing outside! Daddy built me it. You'll like that."

"I bet I will."

"Sarah?" Irene was calling. "The taxi's here, we're leaving now."

"Okay!" she shouted back. She carried Toby into the hallway and they both looked out of the window overlooking the street. Toby waved his chubby hand at his parents who were getting into the yellow car but they didn't see him. He frowned and Sarah's heart ached for him. "It's okay, kiddo," Sarah soothed. "How about we go downstairs and see Merlin? You can show me your new swing."

The rest of the day passed easily. Sarah pushed him on the new swing which she had to admit was pretty cool, they played with Merlin whose old age never seemed to stop him from catching their sticks, they baked cookies (Sarah baked, Toby licked the spoon), and finally ended up on the couch watching one of his cartoons. As Toby stared at the screen, mesmerized, Sarah picked up one of their cookies and took a bite. She allowed herself to think about their relationship and how it'd changed after that one dream. The dream had been bizarre, no question about that, but she couldn't remember much about it. She knew that Toby had been stolen and she'd had to go and rescue him but nothing else. Ever since then she knew she loved him as a brother and no longer thought of his as the enemy who wanted to steal her fathers love. She reached over now and hugged him. "Time for bed."

"But Sarah the cartoon's not finished!"

"You can watch it another time, and if you don't fuss then I'll tell you a story."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor," she assured him and she carried him upstairs into his room. Whilst he got into his pajamas Sarah examined the room and saw that he had a few goblin toys. "You like goblins, Toby?"

"Sure."

"Good, because this story is about them," she grinned and she tucked the blue covers up around him before perching on the side. "Once upon a time….there was a beautiful girl…" and so she told the tale of the Labyrinth, not noticing the snowy owl outside that was perched on a branch, watching them. She only reached the part where the beautiful girl had to fight her way n through the Goblin city when she realized Toby was already asleep. She kissed his forehead and snuck out of the room quietly. Her own room had barely changed at all. Apart from her clothes, record player, and other things she'd taken to the flat, everything was where it was supposed to be. She touched the wall gently, admiring the pink delicate wallpaper, before sitting in front of her vanity dresser. Automatically she reached down and opened the single draw. Inside were a few photographs, dried flowers, pens, hairclips, and a plastic tiara. She looked at it fondly and remembered countless hours she spent playing with it. She closed the draw.

Deciding to read in bed, she changed out of her clothes and dressed in the over-large white shirt she often wore in bed. It barely reached mid-thigh but tonight she didn't care. It wasn't as though anyone was going to see her in it. Unknowingly to herself, over the last three years she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair remained long and straight, and it was such a beautiful shade of dark brown that she'd never wanted to colour it like a lot of her friends had done with theirs. Her childish freckles and baby fat were long gone, leaving behind fair, delicate features and almost-womanly curves; among other developments. Mentally, she was ever the dreamer, but hopefully with a more rational head on her shoulders. She brushed out her long hair a few times, closed the patterned curtains, and then slid into the familiar sheets before starting to read. The only light she had on was her small nightlight on the bedside table. Every so often she would tear her eyes away from the story and listen to make sure that Toby was still asleep but all was well.

Or so it seemed.

After an hour or so, she heard a little tapping noise. She looked up reluctantly –Tess was just about to reveal her past to Angel- and then heard it again. Frowning slightly she marked her page and put the book aside. She moved the blankets and got up, looking to the window where the noise was coming from. If it was a tree branch then she'd have to see somebody about cutting it back because she wouldn't be able to sleep with the noise. She drew back the curtains and then gasped-

Outside on her window ledge was a beautiful white owl whose amber eyes were staring at her.

Sarah had never seen an owl so close before and wondered if it would fly off as she unlocked her bedroom window. "Come here. Come on, come to me. What a beautiful creature," She added to herself. She wanted to stroke its glossy feathers but there was something about this bird that unnerved her. She didn't like the way it was looking at her.

Suddenly the bird's wings outstretched and flew into her bedroom! It landed on her bed and then- before she could blink- it was no longer a bird…

"Good evening Sarah."

It took every nerve she had not to scream as she didn't want to scare Toby. Where the bird had once been was now…well, a man. He was extremely handsome with light blonde hair that seemed to fall at different lengths around his shoulders. His face was ageless and smooth but it looked hard at the same time- like marble. His attire was like something from out of a fairytale; black breeches, black heeled boots, a black armor-like top and cape that she supposed fell to his feet. He was sitting but she could tell that he was very tall. Overall his appearance was fantastic…it was just that arrogant smile that sat on his lips that she did not like. Not one bit.

"W-Who are you?" she demanded, trying to control her voice so it didn't sound scared. She failed. "Get out!"

"Tut tut," he murmured, his eyes were fixed on her and she saw they were just like Toby's. "And after I've travelled all this way too. You need to practice your manners, Sarah."

Her green eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know more then that," he chuckled. "Don't you remember?"

And then suddenly, like magic, she did. She remembered everything. Everything about the Labyrinth, about her friends, about him…

_As the world falls down_

She breathed. "Jareth!"

"Ah… so you do."

"What are you doing here? I didn't make any wishes!"

He sighed dramatically. He was stretched across her bed as gracefully as a cat; a cat that could and would pounce any second. "Why must you presume everything resolves around yourself, dear heart? It's not you I'm interested in tonight."

"But you were at my window."

"To have you let me in, nothing else."

Sarah kept back and swallowed. As she spoke the words she knew what the answer was in a second, "Then who…?"

Jareth gave her one of his cruelest of smiles and she shivered. "Why… Toby, of course."

**A/N: Da na! Like it? Hate it? You see the little blue box below? I love that box, seriously, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if it's just to say "you suk, go away". However, if you are going to type that then please write Suck not Suk. I am crap with text talk. Little notes: 1) Ziggy the dwarf is named after one of Bowie's amazing creations _Ziggy Stardust_, 2) I'm so sorry about that Texan accent if it's wrong. I was just going back to how I wrote Rogue. If it's wrong then feel free to throw cowboy boots at me (I own a pair but they are getting kinda' small), 3) The book she's reading is Thomas Hardy's Tess of the D'Urbervilles. An amazing book. **

**Toodles for now X**


	2. though were strangers till now

**A/N: Now originally I was going to wait before putting this chapter up but I've finished it already so what the hell? My writing muse is totally hyped up at the moment and it's passed the point of being a good thing. I'm a little worried that if I stop typing then my arm might fall off. It would be a good conversation starter, certainly, but not too handy (handy…yes, well at least I made myself laugh .) Anyhoo, chapter information is at the bottom. I just wanted to make a point of saying that unlike some adaptations my Jareth is going to remain the same cocky, arrogant, chicken-kicker Jareth that I fell in love with, so don't expect him to be leaping about handing out daisies any time soon. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah tried very hard to remain calm, but in her defense a whole loads of memories had just come flooding back, resulting in her feeling very shaky

Sarah tried very hard to remain calm, but in her defense a whole loads of memories had just come flooding back, resulting in her feeling very shaky. There was a figment of her imagination in her bedroom and he'd just declared he was here to see her brother. She put a hand up to her forehead and sunk onto the chair by her vanity table. The Labyrinth…She hadn't thought about that place in three whole years. Waking up the morning after she'd assumed it was all a dream. She'd told her father afterwards and his amused expression had been enough to make her wary of mentioning it out loud again. She remembered now about Hoggle and all her other friends. How she'd helped Ludo get away from the goblin guards, how bad the Bog of Eternal Stench smelt, and even how tasty the drugged peach had been before dancing with Jareth. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about all the different creatures she'd met. Hoggle…who'd tried to trick her but then become her loyalist of friends, Ludo…who saved her from the bog by summoning those stones, and Sir Didymus and his loyal sheepdog who helped her get to the castle. She remembered running along those outer walls for what seemed like hours before she found an exit and the little blue worm that'd helped her. She'd been so surprised at its greeting. She recalled how he'd invited her to "meet the misses". All her adventures there…how could she have forgotten about it so easily? It had been the most trying experience of her life; merging reality with her dreams. Thinking about it now, it sounded too strange to be real but it had. The evidence was right in front of her.

She watched Jareth carefully. She was frightened he would jump up and rush to take Toby at any minute. Memories of the Goblin King himself weren't far behind the others. She remembered the first time she'd laid eyes upon him…To a fifteen year old girl he'd been impressive. With his romantic clothing and careful flirting he'd been her idea of the perfect lover. He looked like he'd come straight out of the romantic novels she read. Back in the days when she could still play dress up she would always play the princess or beautiful fairy…isolated in her bedroom so her family wouldn't laugh. She would act out cheesy romantic scenes and always there'd been an invisible presence there playing the prince. To her imagination the prince was just like Jareth…but then, she reminded herself, that was just what he wanted. The drugged peach proved it. Sarah remembered dancing with him in that crowded masquerade…one hand in his whilst his other held onto her waist. She's been mesmerized by his eyes and his singing…but then that golden clock had started chiming and she'd realised what she was supposed to be doing. He'd purposely played with her imagination in order to distract her from finding Toby.

_Well_, she thought, _he'd failed. I wasn't distracted and I did find him. I won…and he lost._

"Well you can't have him!" she replied firmly, crossing her arms. She knew she probably looked quite ridiculous in her too short shirt but she didn't care. Damn if she was going to let him take Toby again. "Why do you even want him? Haven't you stolen enough children this month to make your monthly quota?"

Jareth ignored the quip, "I need an heir."

Sarah blinked. "An heir?" He was joking right?

"Yes, somebody to take my place in the Goblin City when I become King of the Underworld. Somebody to ensure my claim is…what is that phrase you mortals use? _Airtight_?"

"Why Toby?"

"He has my eyes," he chuckled.

"He is also mortal!" she pointed out crossly, her voice rising. She had to calm herself. The last thing she wanted was to have Toby wake up and start calling out for her. "If you want an heir so much then why don't you go out and make one the old fashioned way? I'm sure you could find a woman willing enough to have your spawn."

He grinned. "Sarah, Sarah…I do hope that wasn't an offer. The answer to your elegantly phrased question is that…well, I'm lazy. I don't want a crying baby in my castle when there is a ready-made child here. He's exactly right to rule my kingdom."

"You can't have him!" she repeated.

"I didn't ask for your permission," he pointed out.

"He's my brother! Do you honestly expect me to let him be taken?"

His eyes flashed. "You have before."

Sarah felt her cheeks flame in anger and embarrassment. Usually she could be quite calm but if you really ticked her off then this was the consequence, and the Goblin King knew exactly how to push her buttons. "You know I didn't mean what I said! I regretted it straight away," she glared.

"You still said it."

"You didn't have to steal him though!"

He raised a black gloved hand elegantly. "Actually I did no such thing. The goblins took poor Toby last time."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You're the Goblin King, they do what you say."

"How much about Goblins do you really know?" he countered smartly. When she didn't reply he went on. "Exactly. When somebody says those words they are bound by magic to do it. It's old magic that's been around longer than you or even I."

She didn't know what to say to this, obviously he knew more about Goblins than she did. However, they were getting off the point a little bit. "Still, you aren't taking him."

Jareth sat up and leant forward, facing her. He regarded her for a second and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. If only he wasn't so unpredictable. "I'm curious to how you would stop me."

At this distance she could easily have reached out and struck him but doing something like that to this man seemed strange. His skin was so…pale and smooth…like ice. It would be like slapping a statue. Not that she would anyway. She'd never hurt anyone before in her life. There had been an incident back in High School where another girl had accused her of flirting with her boyfriend. She hadn't listened to Sarah's denial and had pushed her. Before she knew what she was doing, Sarah had pushed back. It was lucky for her that a teacher had chosen that moment to pass and intervene. If he hadn't then she'd probably have gotten a black eye. She rose now, intending to give him a piece of her mind, but the chair she'd been sitting on moved back into the dresser and bottle of her perfume fell off the edge and smashed.

Toby was tucked snugly into his bed and was fast asleep. The only way you could tell he was dreaming was the fact that his little leg kept twitching every few moments as though he was running. In fact, he was having quite a strange dream. He was in a large room full of staircases and couldn't tell which way was up or which was down. The ceiling was sometimes the floor and the floor was sometimes the ceiling. He was running as quickly as he could to catch the little silver ball that always seemed to be just out of his reach. He could see his sister on the opposite side of the room and she was shouting at him to hurry. A tall man with strange hair was standing behind her and was holding onto her wrists. He had to catch the ball. If he didn't then he would be thrown into a smelly bog. He was panting and then suddenly his legs started to grow! He got taller and taller, so tall that he had to crouch so that he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling…or floor. It was no use. He kept on growing.

_Smash!_

He jolted awake and sat up, looking around breathlessly. Breathing out, he was relieved to see that he was in his bedroom. It had all been a dream. The goblins decorating his walls seemed to be laughing at him. He frowned. "Sarah!" he called. He kicked off his blankets impatiently. He wanted her right now. He knew she was awake because he could hear her voice. She could make him a drink and he'd tell her about his creepy dream. When Sarah held him it always made things better. "Sarah!" he tried again and this time his door was opened by his sister. To his surprise she rushed in and scooped him up into her arms. He was about to speak when he realised that somebody had followed her in. It was the man from his dream! He peered up at his sister's face and saw fear there.

The man was smiling at him in the same way his playschool teacher did when she wearily cleaned up spilt paint. "Still the little tyrant."

He could feel his sister shaking. "Go away!" she shouted. "You're not having him."

"Sarah, what's goin' on?" he demanded. Why was this silly man making his sister mad? "Who is he?"

"This is somebody bad, Toby," Sarah murmured quietly, stroking his curls.

"He was in my dream," he informed her. She was looking at the man so he tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. "Sarah? He was in my dream, and you were too. There was lots of stairs and I was chasin' a silver ball."

Sarah glanced down at him in shock. "Stairs?" she repeated curiously.

Toby nodded, feeling glad now he had her attention. The man in the corner was watching him too. "Yeah. And the ceiling was sometimes the floor. You were both watching me and you kept shouting at me to hurry."

Sarah listened as her brother revealed more of his frightfully familiar dream. She didn't think he would remember anything about the Labyrinth, let alone Jareth. She held him close and closed her eyes briefly. Maybe this was a dream? She opened them and was disappointed to see that it wasn't. Up until now she'd only been thinking about how she'd feel if Toby was taken away…she hadn't considered his feelings on the matter. She'd automatically assumed he didn't want to go. However, as she looked around his room there was no denying that the child had some sort of fixation of goblins. There were laughing goblins painted onto the wall, some dancing, some squabbling and others pulling faces. A few stuffed toys that resembled them were scattered about the room too and one was even on his bed. She remembered the cartoon they'd watched earlier and recalled it was also about the creatures. Her father had even written to her about it a year or two ago in his weekly letters! How could she have forgotten that? Her father mentioned that Toby was acting like a little pixie and then gone on to say how he'd seen a goblin toy in the toyshop and screamed the place down until he'd bought it for him.

"This is your fault!" she hurled at Jareth. She picked up the closest fluffy toy and threw it at him but he easily caught it. "You're doing this to him."

Jareth didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. In fact, he looked quite relieved. He moved towards them and Sarah stepped back but found she was already against the wall. He stopped just in front of them and leant down to look Toby in the eyes. He searched his face and then held up the toy. He held it gingerly as though he might catch something from touching it. "Do you remember me, Toby?" Jareth asked quietly. "I am the king of all goblins…Not _pretend_ ones but real, living, breathing goblins. I can make your dreams come true."

Toby pouted, his chubby cheeks making him look younger. "Prove it!" he ordered.

Jareth grinned and tossed the toy onto the bed. He raised a gloved hand and then suddenly a crystal looking orb materialized out of nowhere. He made it circle around the back of his hand and then it began to glow. Toby took it from him and looked into it. It was kind of foggy but after a second or so he could see a little castle. The scene shifted and showed a stone room with…he breathed in…dozens of goblins dancing around. Real goblins! He smiled.

"I want to see them!"

"No Toby!" Sarah held him tighter and then, without hesitating, pushed Jareth back with as much strength as she could muster. She didn't see his shocked expression nor hear Toby's squeal of surprise as she rushed out of the room. She didn't know where she was running to but she knew she had to get them away. She grabbed her father's spare set of keys off the hook as she went passed, as well as her wallet from the kictchen counter, and was outside before she could blink. She didn't even shut the front door. She almost threw Toby into the backseat of her father's new car in her panic. If her father knew what she was doing he'd go ballistic. He'd only bought this car a few months ago and he was one of those men who treated it like it was a precious jewel. She'd seen him spend an entire afternoon cleaning and polishing it. But on the other hand, if he knew a Goblin King was trying to steal his child he'd probably not complain. She knew that at any second Jareth could just teleport beside her but moving felt good. It felt like she was doing something. She'd seen Toby's look of wonder and knew that he'd accept an offer to go to the Underground. He was only four after all; he didn't know what he was thinking. He'd accept and then a few minutes after whine to come back. It wasn't fair tempting a naïve child like that. _Stupid child snatcher_.

"Strap in tight," she said to Toby, who silently did as she said. She opened the driver's door and glanced back at the house. In the upstairs window, where Toby had waved goodbye to his parents, was Jareth, watching her. She knew he would be smirking. She slid into the car, shut the door, and strapped herself in. She didn't have a drivers licence but had taken a few lessons before from her father. "Oh god," she murmured and started the engine. A few seconds later they were speeding down the road and she had to force herself to slow down. Causing an accident wouldn't help. She drove blindly in any direction. Toby hadn't said a word up until now but he knew he was responsible.

"Sarah? Where we goin'?"

"I don't know, Toby…Just away."

"Was it 'cause that man?"

"Yes."

"Did I do something bad?"

"No, of course not," she assured, glancing up at him in the windscreen mirror. He was crying. "Oh, sweetie, I swear. You haven't done anything. It's that nasty man who did something wrong. Now, we'll find a hotel or something and stay there, okay? Are you tired?"

"'M okay," he mumbled, looking down. He was still holding the crystal orb. He turned it around but the castle was gone.

Jareth didn't chase after her. He didn't make any sign of following her. He'd gone to the window to watch her drive off but that was it. He would be able to find her wherever she went. As soon as she fell asleep he would be able to track her using her dreams. He'd been expecting Sarah to pose a problem and knew she would kick up a fuss. It was only natural. If her brother was in trouble then she would try and protect him. Jareth didn't need to remind himself that this was the girl who'd entered the Labyrinth for the same reason. She'd entered it, and conquered it. Jareth couldn't help but shake his head admiringly when he remembered that moment before he'd set the Cleaners on her and that ridiculous dwarf Hoggle. He'd asked her what she thought of his Labyrinth, expecting her to plead with him to let her have Toby back or to give up entirely. She wouldn't have been the first. But no, she'd looked up at him, her green eyes defiant, and told him that it was a "piece of cake". He'd loved her for that.

How did that verse go again? "But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblin's had fallen in love with the princess…"

Sarah was a lot of things, but a princess was not one of them. Jareth knew that Sarah regarded him as the enemy and he had been… and technically was now. She'd stormed through his Labyrinth with more confidence and hope than anyone else, and as it's ruler he'd done everything in his power to stop her. Not hurt her, of course, but stop her. He'd even tried seducing her himself, singing promises and offering her everything she dreamt about. Jareth's face clouded as he sat down on her bed, twirling an orb through his fingers. He'd even offered her a place at his side. He'd asked her to fear him, love him, and to do as he said…and in exchange he was willing to be her slave. He remembered part of their last exchange three years ago as though it was yesterday.

_"What have you done that's generous?"_

_"Everything that you wanted I have done! You asked that the child be taken…I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

Had it been part of the game? He'd asked himself the same question continuously ever since she'd left. He'd been her adversary, yes, but at the same time he'd been toying over the idea of being in love with her. Who'd whispered those promises to her? The seductive enemy rooting for her to loose, or the king who meant every word? It didn't make a lot of difference either way. She'd been young and a child herself in some respects. She'd played the game as she saw it, with him as the opposition. He excused her for it and yet resented her at the same time. He was a king after all; he was never rejected for anything.

He had to stop obsessing over this. He'd spent too many hours thinking about her. It was time to think about the now. He needed Toby. Their encounter today was enough to prove to Jareth that he would make a worth heir. He'd demanded answers in that little firm tone and pouted until he got what he wanted. He hadn't been joking about the tyrant remark. He closed his eyes and then cursed; she was still awake. No matter, he would wait. She couldn't go without sleep forever. The idea of springing up in Toby's dreams wasn't even an option. Besides being more difficult, the child was still very young and he wanted the boy to eventually trust him. That would be harder to do if he scared him. No, he would have to wait for Sarah. Besides, dropping into her dreams was easier. He'd done it so many times before…

* * *

They drove in silence for an hour or so. Sarah was desperately tired. It must have been about midnight. She chuckled to herself; and she'd planned to have a quiet night! One check told her that Toby was asleep. It wasn't fair to him what she was doing but she hadn't really been thinking clearly. Perhaps she should have stayed and argued it out. Surely he couldn't take Toby if she kept hold of him. He wouldn't use force… would he? She'd spent thirteen hours in his damn Labyrinth but she didn't have the first clue what he would or wouldn't do. Still, she kept glancing up every now and again to check that no owl was following them. Soon she saw a small off-road motel and decided to stop. She could go no further. Her body was aching and she was scared of falling asleep at the wheel. She parked and tuned the engine off. Running a hand through her hair, she opened the door and was immediately chilled by the cold air. Oh god! She whimpered. She was still in her short shirt. She'd forgotten to grab a coat in her haste. She was barefoot too. What the hell must she look like? Thankfully it was late so there wasn't anyone else in the car park. She got out and locked the door before going around and lifting Toby up carefully so that he wouldn't wake up.

Hesitantly she walked through the entrance of the motel but thankfully there was only one person behind the counter. He looked quite old with white fluffy hair and was reading a newspaper. She coughed to get his attention. "Just the two of you?" he asked, looking up. He raised his eyebrows at her lack of dress but didn't say anything; working in an all night motel got you used to seeing a lot of weird things.

Sarah nodded. "Only for the one night."

"Paying cash or card?"

She paid cash to hurry the process up as her arms were starting to hurt. He gave her a key and pointed towards the stairs in the corner, dismissing her. She clenched her jaw and went up to the room. It wasn't big and it didn't look that clean, but it would do for the night. The sheets on the bed were thankfully freshly washed and she sighed in relief. There was a cot in the corner but she knew Toby would kick up a fuss; he said cots were for babies. Instead, she slipped him into the double bed gently. That done, she made sure the door was locked and went into their tiny bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and splashed some cold water into her face to try and wake herself up a bit. She looked terrible. She hadn't brought anything either; no spare clothes, no hairbrush…not even a toothbrush. Even though she was shattered she didn't want to get into the bed. She felt as though she should keep on her feet and be alert in case something happened. She wandered over to the window and peeked out of the curtains at the empty parking lot. What was she doing here? Had she actually gone insane? How did Jareth do this to her? How did he provoke her to this extreme? Sarah started when Toby gave a little snore and she managed to smile. He was safe for now and that was all that mattered. She eyed the bed and bit her lip. A few hours wouldn't hurt…and besides she would need her sleep if she was going to be driving again tomorrow. Slowly she slid into the bed next to Toby and looked up at the plain ceiling. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

She woke to the sound of traffic and sighed. This was the second time in a row she'd woken up feeling like crap. Maybe it would be third time lucky? She stayed where she was for a few seconds to gather her thoughts. Should she go back home? Surely it was no more dangerous there than here. She should get used to the fact that sooner or later he would find them and then she'd have to hold onto Toby for dear life even if meant going back to the Underground with him. She moved her hand to wake him up- but felt nothing….She propped herself up to see if he'd moved in his sleep but the curly haired boy wasn't there.

And then she heard Toby's laughter coming from by the window, followed by a horribly familiar calm voice.

"You're right; she does have a very bad case of bedhair."

**A/N: And it's up! Hope you enjoyed reading. Any criticism, ideas, questions, tips…all that jazz…feel free to review. I hope I've made Toby realistic enough…I haven't been around a four year old child in years so I have no idea. I didn't even know you could talk at that age but apparently I'm wrong…yeah, my kids are going to be so slow / ****Ummm yes, the Jareth thing: Yeah he's already half in love with Sarah here as I'm following the Labyrinth tale. Just thought it was pretty romantic as it was. You'll get more about that during the following chapters.**

**Reviews: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it made smile as I was writing. Especially** hazlgrnLizzy**, who reviewed first. **** Just quickly: **Broadwaybabe**: The book she was reading was Tess of the Derbyvilles, it's very good. I haven't seen that TV show, sorry.**

**Ciao X**


	3. makes no sense for you

**A/N: Here's the next chapter **

**I've noticed that my speech really needs work, from past stories too, so I've tried to include a lot in this chapter. Practise makes perfect, right? I'm actually grinning as I write this. I invited a few Labyrinth virgins round today and introduced them to the wonder that is David Bowie in breeches. I don't want to boast but I'm pretty sure there's three more shipper's out there now. Ah well, hope you enjoy!**

**You know the drill, I don't own.**

* * *

Toby woke up just after the sun had and for a few minutes couldn't remember where he was.

Toby woke up just after the sun had and for a few minutes couldn't remember where he was. He looked around the dingy room and noticed it smelt like burnt toast; he hated burnt toast. His nose scrunched up in disgust and it was an expression he'd picked up from his sister. He remembered falling asleep in the car but that was it. However, he relaxed when he saw his sister asleep beside him. He looked over at her pale face and decided not to wake her up just yet. She looked very tired and hadn't been very happy last night. He wondered what the problem was…she said it was tall man but Toby thought he'd been really cool. Imagine being a Goblin king! As far as he could tell all the tall man had done was to show him that strange crystal. Wait- hadn't he brought it along? He'd been holding it…Toby sat up and saw that it was on the floor by the door (Sarah hadn't noticed it fall from his hand last night). He kicked off the blanket and carefully got down from the bed. He didn't know why but he liked that crystal. Maybe if Sarah made up with the tall man then he could show him some tricks? Toby picked it up and looked at it. Nope, the castle wasn't there anymore.

"Would you like to see it again?"

Toby spun around and saw the tall man leaning against the wall by the window. The only thing that seemed odd about the situation to him was that he hadn't noticed him before. He didn't even wonder how he'd got in. He assumed Sarah must've let him in last night. "Okay!" Toby agreed and went over to him. He held out his little arms and waited to be picked up. He saw the man hesitate and wondered why. Sarah liked to hold him. Eventually the man leant down and picked him up, holding him gingerly.

"Shh, try and be quiet, Toby. Your sister's still asleep."

"Oh, she'll be fine," he replied impatiently. "Show me the goblins!"

Jareth smiled and did as the child wished before handing it back to him. He watched the child Ohhh and Ahhh for a little bit. With his sandy coloured hair and non-matching eyes he looked a little like Jareth did when he was a child. The eyes, though, were his doing. During the time Sarah was in the Labyrinth, Jareth had put a little spell on the baby Toby, a spell which would gradually change his eye colour over the course of a few months. He was impressed by the result. Truthfully he wasn't comfortable holding the child but tried not show his irritation. If only the boy would stop squirming, "This room isn't very big," he observed. "What on earth possessed her to choose it…"

"The beds all springy too," Toby replied disinterestedly; the creatures in the glass were starting to dance and he only had eyes for that.

"Your sister seems content."

"What's content mean?"

"Pleased," he explained.

"Oh…yeah well she's tired. Her hairs all funny…" he trailed off with a giggle when the lump on the bed started to move. Jareth watched patiently as Sarah woke up and discovered Toby wasn't beside her. He watched her sluggish movements inquisitively until she sat up. Toby was right, she looked extremely tired and worn down.

"You're right; she does have a very bad case of bed hair."

Sarah shot out of the covers as quickly as possible and faced the Goblin King with her hands on her hips. She didn't care about what she looked like or the ache in her legs as she was too angry. How dare he sneak in like this and whilst she was asleep too! She didn't like the idea of him watching her like that. Sarah tried to stare him out but his gaze lowered and she saw him take in her state of dress with a smirk. Bastard. Sarah didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her self-consciously tugging it lower even though she wanted to. She wasn't surprised to see Toby in his arms looking at the crystal. He was obviously trying to win the child over with grand promises and fake affection. She'd seen it first hand, after all.

"Give him to me," she said calmly but firmly.

"But we're getting along so well," Jareth gloated, with the smirk still sitting on his lips. His blonde hair looked even lighter in the light that shone through the drawn back curtains. "He wanted to see some more goblins."

"Look Sarah!" Toby held it out to her but she ignored him.

"You're putting these thoughts into his head."

"I can't help it if they are already there. Children can be so creative sometimes."

"You know as well as I do that if you take him he'll be crying to come home after he realises you are lying."

His eyebrows shot up. "Actually I was extremely serious last night."

She looked at him scornfully and crossed her arms. "Right…so you want him as your heir? I take it you'll be looking after him then? When he cries you'll make him feel better? You'll feed him? Watch him? Protect him from harm? Or will you simply leave him in your goblins care?"

"You make me sound like some sort of monster, Sarah," he said reproachfully and at last the smirk was gone. She felt a small victory in irritating him.

"I forgot. You weren't the one who set the Cleaners on me, were you? You didn't leave me in a Labyrinth!"

"I didn't make you follow me," he pointed out with a glare. "I said you could go back to your room and forget about him. It was you, your stubbornness, which made you risk your life in the Labyrinth, not I."

"I had to, you stole Toby!"

"You insist in making me the enemy, don't you? When the only person you have to blame is yourself!" He almost shouted the last part and then sighed. "You are making me angry. I warn you not to try my patience much longer."

Her shoulders slumped. "Just give him back."

"Why do you care so much? You barely see him anymore."

"I see him as much as I can," she defended. "Besides, that's none of your business."

"Oh yes it is. You used to be very imaginative in your youth, Sarah, with all your pretending…but other children do the same, you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I should feel flattered if I were you. Young Toby has been following in your footsteps. You'd be surprised by some of the things he's whispered and confided."

Sarah gasped, a hand wet up to her mouth. "He's confided in you? You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you? Not to me personally, but to himself and to his toys when he plays with them. You shouldn't be so surprised, you used to do it."

She shook her head. "I see him as much as I can," she repeated quietly. "He's my brother. He also has two parents who love him very much…in their own way. Our father is always making him little treats and he's the only child his mother has. You can't take him away from us."

Jareth was silent for a few minutes. He hadn't really considered the boys parents. As far as he was concerned they were just the people who fed and looked after him. From what he'd seen they didn't seem to overly-love the boy in any way. His father seemed to always be out working and his mother busied herself with cleaning and having lunch with her friends. Toby had often been looked after by a babysitter or Sarah. No, he was the Goblin King and wasn't about to surrender just for a few emotional words…even if she was looking at him with that beautiful doe-eyed expression…No, he wouldn't surrender. He'd never been denied anything in his life, except that one time, and it wouldn't change now. If he wanted Toby as his heir then he would get him and that was all there was to it. "Let's make a deal," he offered calmly, though his unique eyes flashed for he knew he would win. "We'll ask him. Whatever he decides will be the result, yes?"

By this time Toby had forgotten all about the goblins and was watching the two of them fighting. His face was screwed up and he tried his hardest not to cry. He hated it when people shouted. His parents never shouted so when it happened it was surprising to him. He looked at his sister, who was red in the face and looked very miserable. He didn't like her being mad. The man, on the hand, looked quite calm although he was holding him tighter than before. Toby turned his face into the man's shirt and liked the softness of it against his skin. He hoped they would stop soon. As soon as he thought that, he heard Sarah say, "Toby?"

He looked up and both them were looking back at him. His sister was standing closer now and he felt her stroke his long hair. "Honey, I'm going to ask you something real important and I want you to answer as truthfully as you can."

"Okay…" he nodded.

"Do you want to stay here with me, or do you want to go and live in Jareth's castle?"

It is astonishing how the mind of a four year old works and how easily they can speak their mind without worrying about the consequences. Sarah's question wasn't really a tricky one for him to answer. The word castle was all he needed. Who wanted to stay at boring home when they could live in a castle with goblins? He didn't even pause before answering. "With Jareth! Please can I?" He grinned happily up at the man and didn't notice the flash of betrayal that crossed his sister's features nor how she slid down onto the bed sadly.

Sarah hid her face in her hands and couldn't help but let her eyes cloud over with tears. She'd failed. Jareth would take Toby away forever and there was nothing she could do. She'd agreed to leave it to Toby to decide, which had been a stupid idea. Of course he would choose the glamorous and exciting option…but she'd hoped that deep down he would stay with her. Didn't she mean anything to him? Surely he loved her more than those wretched goblins? Had he even considered her at all? She imagined the future…having to drive home alone and explain to his parents how he'd disappeared. They would never believe her. She'd have to grow up without him and spend every second wondering how he was. In twenty years time, perhaps with a husband and children of her own, she wouldn't be able to forget him…she'd wonder what he looked like, whether or not he was happy, would he be married too? Had everything gone to plan? No, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

_It wasn't fair._

A few tears escaped her lashes and rolled down her cheeks. She heard Jareth move and she looked up quickly. He looked like he was about to leave.

"No!" Please!" she whimpered. "I'll do anything. Anything! Just don't take him away from me…"

Something that resembled displeasure crossed Jareth's usually composed face. What good was winning if it was bitter? "He'll be happy, Sarah. I promise you."

"He needs looking after by someone who loves him."

"He'll have everything he needs, and everything he could possibly want. That's more than any child could dream of," he replied gravely. He hesitated before adding, "I am sorry, Sarah, truly. I do not wish to be the one who makes you unhappy."

Sarah let out an empty laugh that didn't reach her teary eyes. "Who are you kidding? You enjoy making me miserable."

"As you wish," he replied, his lips thinning, and in one hand summoned a crystal orb. Sarah knew that it would take them Underworld.

No, she couldn't let this happen! She couldn't! She wouldn't!

"Let me try to get him back!" she suddenly stood up. Despite her lack of dress and messy hair she managed to radiate a challenging air that made Jareth stop and look at her. She collected her last shred of dignity and spoke as confidently as she could manage, "I said I'd do anything. Let me try and complete the Labyrinth again. Like last time I'll play for Toby…"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

"Absolutely," her voice shook but she took no notice of it.

"What makes you think I'd accept? I already have the child."

"Well, I know you like challenges and taking risks…but if you think your Labyrinth isn't up to shape…" she trailed off deliberately

He smirked, easily seeing through her ploy. "Poor attempts at reverse psychology will not work, Sarah. Although it may be useful for you to know that things have changed in the Underground…you will not find the Labyrinth the same as before."

"It's changed?" she asked curiously.

"As you have. You may wish to re-think your offer."

"You sound pretty sure I'll fail…so what's the problem with letting me try? You won't loose anything."

Jareth considered what she was saying and glanced at Toby before studying her again. "The issue still stands; what is in it for me? If I win, I get to keep the child. It's not enough. If you want the chance to get back your brother and in doing so waste my time then you'll have to add something. I'm a busy man. Make it worth my while."

"What would you like?"

He spoke clearly, and slowly. "If I win, and you loose…then I should want something I do not already have."

Sarah watched him for several seconds, her heart racing. She remembered something he'd sung to her years ago.

_I'll leave my love between the stars…_

She breathed and offered, "If I loose then you can have me as well."

His reaction was not what she'd expected it to be although she wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting in the first place. As soon as she'd finished speaking Jareth's face clouded over and his eyes narrowed. Inside Jareth was fuming. Part of him wanted to accept her offer but the other half, the spoilt half, wouldn't allow it. She'd rejected him and he wouldn't forget about that in a hurry. Tough if she was upset. It's what she deserved. A cruel smile twisted across his lips and Sarah knew she'd offered the wrong thing. "A little arrogant, aren't you? What makes you think I'd still want you? Bravo for remembering a few pretty verses, dear heart, but that was a long time ago."

Sarah winced at his spiteful words but she didn't back down. Instead she felt angrier. "Well then what do you want? Name it."

"I want you to try the Labyrinth again, without help. You'll have thirteen hours but you are not to say a word to Hoggle, or any of those fools you met last time. In fact, you won't say a word to anyone. If you do then you will have forfeited. You beat me last time because of your ability to manipulative those around you. Without their help you wouldn't have lasted an hour," he sneered. "Let's see what the great Sarah Williams can do alone."

* * *

Travelling to the Labyrinth this time was completely different from how she'd done it before. Before she'd simply had to walk through her window and it was magically in front of her. This time, however, darkness surrounded her and she actually felt herself floating up as though flying. She gasped when her feet first left the ground. She wouldn't have been so scared if she could keep an eye, or two, on Jareth but she couldn't see anybody. It was like she was in her own little cloud. So when her feet hit the ground without warning she ungracefully fell down onto her knees. Her hands touched dirt as she picked herself up and she saw that she was standing in front of the Labyrinth doors. She was in the same barren wildness that she'd been in three years ago. Again she felt nervous when she spotted the great door. She remembered how she'd needed Hoggle at first to help her find it. A tight smile spread across her lips when she remembered their first meeting but it quickly disappeared when she realised she wouldn't be able to speak to her friend this time round. Or any of her friends, come to that. She looked over her shoulder and saw that she was alone; Jareth had obviously taken Toby up to his castle. She groaned and put a hand up to her head. Why couldn't he just leave them both alone?

She noted wryly that she was no longer in her sleeping garments but in the clothes she'd worn the day before; her jeans, red shirt and waistcoat. At least he'd had the courtesy of giving her something respectable to wear…even if the shirt was a little on the tight side…probably purposely.

"Well…here goes nothing," she mumbled and started to walk towards the Labyrinth.

* * *

Jareth was in the large throne room of his castle. He'd expected to feel pleased about the situation; finally he would be able to get revenge on that silly girl and prove to everyone she'd only won with help. He took her success personally. After all, he was responsible for the Labyrinth. But this time there was no doubt she would fail. The Labyrinth wasn't just a maze, it was a reflection of a person's fears…it had grown along with Sarah. It knew that now it would have to step up. However, Jareth wasn't feeling pleased…no, in fact, he felt rather sour about the whole thing. Ideally he would have just taken the child and left. He didn't want to have Sarah brought into this. Not because he wanted to protect her or any sort of rubbish like that, but because whenever she was around him he seemed to think differently than usual. It was a weakness, she was his weakness, and Jareth hated weaknesses. He looked at Toby, who was still in his arms and apparently completely unfazed by the transportation process. The little boy's expression was one of bright-eyed interest and he was looking around them. Jareth summoned a goblin. "The boy's rooms are prepared, I assume?"

"O-Of course, your majesty," the goblin stuttered, half glancing at Toby curiously.

"And the nurse sent for?"

Again, he replied in the affirmative. Jareth asked nothing more and took Toby to his rooms personally. He'd sent for a nurse before leaving and expected her to arrive in the afternoon some when. Sarah had been wrong in her assumption of Jareth letting a goblin look after her brother. He'd sent for a fae woman instead. He didn't, nor particularly wanted, to look after the boy that closely. The prepared rooms were not too far from the throne room and after a few minutes Jareth was putting Toby down onto the floor by his little bed. He inspected the place quickly, looking for any sign of neglect, but appeared to be satisfied as he didn't say anything. The room overlooked the gardens and got a lot of sunlight. It wasn't too big but was much larger than Toby's old room. The walls of the bedroom were white and enclosed a small bed with blue sheets, a dresser, a chair, and more toys then Toby had ever seen in one place (besides the toy store). Adjoining the room was another door which would lead to the nurse's sitting room so she could keep an eye on him.

"This my room?" Toby asked, immediately going over to one of the toys.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

Ever the polite, he replied, "The walls are boring. I want them yellow!"

Jareth nodded and magically the walls became a pale yellow colour. "Yellow it is."

"Where's the goblins?"

"The goblins have been instructed to keep out of your sight until I say so. I wasn't sure whether or not you'd want to see them," his disgust for the goblins that plagued his home was evident but Toby didn't pick up on it.

"I do!"

"Then you'll see them later at breakfast."

Toby grinned and looked up at the blonde man. "I like this place…but where's Sarah? Did she change her mind?"

Jareth leant against the wall and paused for a moment before speaking, considering his words carefully. His was aware that you had to be careful when speaking to children or else they could jump to a conclusion. "Your sister is in the maze outside. She's very stubborn, you know. She's trying to get here by tonight so she can take you away home." A Maze sounded better than deadly Labyrinth, he decided.

"But I don't wannna' to go home!" Toby insisted. "I like it here. She can't take me home if I don't wanna'."

Jareth chuckled. "Don't worry, Toby, I have no intension of letting her. You will stay here and after a few years you will become the king-"

"King!" Toby cut in excitedly.

"Yes, king," he repeated with slight amusement. He already seemed to be a little king in waiting. He liked how strong willed Toby seemed to be and how he demanded answers, traits he'd probably picked up from Sarah. Jareth had decided to leave the child alone for a bit but Toby spoke up just as he opened the door.

"What happens if she can't find her way out?" he asked quietly.

Jareth could have answered with another lie. He could have said that she'd find her way out eventually …or that he'd personally go and find her if she didn't complete it in thirteen hours. But he didn't. He left without answering, shutting the door firmly behind him.

He went back to the throne room. It was empty for once and he thought seriously about establishing a rule to keep those damn pests out. He slowly made his way around the pit in the middle to his throne and sat down on it comfortably with one leg over the armrest. With a flick of his wrist two crystal orbs materialized and he began toying with them as he thought. He even closed his eyes for a brief period without dropping them. In the corner was the great gold clock that had once timed Sarah's progress. However, this time the hands didn't move. It was still and set to the time that he'd been defeated. For some reason he couldn't bear to change it.

"Your majesty?"

Without opening his eyes, he threw one of the crystals straight at the offending goblin. Instead of hitting it, the orb dissolved into dust about an inch in front of the goblins nose. With a shriek, the creature left the room again. Jareth then opened his eyes and moved, holding the remaining crystal up to his eyes. A fog seemed to swirl around inside it but then it cleared. Jareth was now watching a dark haired girl walk curiously around a hedge. He ended up watching her for longer than he'd wanted to, even missing breakfast. He watched as she stumbled on a dead end and saw her scrunch up her nose in frustration. He observed how she kept trying to stand on tiptoes to look over the top but failing as the hedge only grew. Word got round and everybody avoided to throne room in order not to disturb him. The goblins were used to their king doing this so weren't too curious. Jareth wondered then how it was she didn't curse or shout like she had before. Why was she being so agreeable this time?

_Oh well_, he thought impassively, _it was only the beginning. Soon the real fun would start_.

* * *

**A/N: And she's back! Any criticism, ideas, questions, tips…all that jazz…feel free to review. It makes me chuckle outloud when I read one and usually brightens up my otherwise dull day.**

**Toodle pip x**


	4. your eyes can be so cruel

**A/N: And here are two new characters, simply added for my amusement and to help the plot along. Hope you like them. I've never been a big fan of OC's so they won't play a huge part so don't worry…its still Sarah and Jareth for the win. There's a little mush in here for all of you but don't expect a repeat any time soon. Getting the Goblin king and plucky mortal together will take some work...and I can't wait **

* * *

It was incredible to think that this time yesterday Sarah been sitting in the back of a yellow taxi and making her way back to her parent's home. So much had happened in one day, or rather, night. Now she was lost. Sarah had made it through the outer section easily enough and was trying to find her way out of the lush green maze. Like last time it seemed to go on forever. She'd expected it to be different but so far everything seemed to be pretty much the same, except this time she didn't bother trying to leave marks on the stones in case it changed again (she'd discovered her red lipstick in the pocket of her jeans). Different paths led off in opposite directions and she had no choice but to just keep walking. She had no clear idea which way to go so chance was her only hope. The floor was dusty and the air hot. It wasn't soon before she became thirsty. She came to a small clearing about the size of her bedroom and groaned when she saw a brick wall in front of her. It was another dead end. She turned around, intending to retrace her steps, but found that the path had disappeared. She was surrounded. "…Now what do I do?" she mumbled, looking around but seeing nothing. She took a few hesitant steps forwards towards the brick wall.

_Things aren't always what they seem…_

She put her hands against it but it was solid… so much for the illusion theory.

"You can't go that way," a voice said from behind her and she shrieked, spinning around. Where there had once been nothing, now stood a creature. It was leaning against the bushes holding a pair of hedge clippers and watching her enquiringly. Sarah didn't mean to stare but this creature was without doubt the most …ugliest creature she'd ever seen before and she couldn't help but recoil. She didn't want to label anyone as ugly but no other word was more fitting. It only just reached her shoulders but was about as twice as wide as her. Apart from having no neck, its eyes were squinty little slits and its leathery skin seemed to hang from its features as though there was too much of it; like someone who'd lost too much weight too quickly. Liver spots decorated various places and its greasy hair hung down to his shoulders in tuffs. She could see that its fingernails badly needed a trim as they were more like claws. "It's rude to stare, you know," it pointed out crossly in an oily voice that made her skin crawl.

Sarah opened her mouth to apologize, but then remembered the deal she'd made with Jareth…or rather, the deal he'd forced her into making. _You won't say a word to anyone_, he'd said. If she did then she would consciously forfeit and she wasn't about to give up yet. It seemed that her shriek had been okay…but how she was to ask for help was a mystery. Jareth had clearly foreseen this happening and wanted to avoid her getting any sort of help. Sarah shook her head. She didn't see anything wrong with asking for help if she was stuck but obviously he did. That was a difference between the two. Sarah was wilful, sure, but she had enough modesty to allow help. So instead she tried to politely keep her gaze on his eyes. He, she decided it sounded like a he, eyed her curiously and was obviously waiting for her to answer. Eventually he said, "Well there's no use trying to get through a brick wall…"

Sarah grimaced. She purposefully put a hand up to her mouth and shook her head. His eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh I see…can't talk, eh?" She shook her head. "Hmm…well this is new. I assume you're one of those mortals trying to get to the castle in the middle?"

A nod.

"You won't do it. I've seen a dozen kids wandering around this place in my time, 'Course they're usually younger than you... No one can get through this place…'cept one I think…if rumours are to be believed, but then again I'm not one for gossip…" he told her. "The names Angel and before you roll your eyes don't bother. I've heard the jokes before. A repulsive thing like me with a fine name…."

Sarah bit her lip, feeling sorry for the creature and guilty she'd flinched. Suddenly inspiration struck and she knelt down. She took out the lipstick from her pocket and wrote carefully on the stone floor the words, "Where did you come from? I didn't see you". She looked up and gestured to it pointedly.

He moved closer but because of his flat feet he seemed to waddle. He observed her clear writing. She could tell he was quite interested in her even if he did act a little distant. "I've been here for ages. Look." He concentrated for a moment and then his body seemed to waver and finally become transparent. However, on closer inspection he wasn't quite invisible but more of a blur. She could tell though that if he was in the dark or in the shade then no one would see him. "If I stand still most people don't see me. Don't take a second look," he explained and became visible again. Impressed, Sarah gave him a warm smile.

She wrote, "I'm Sarah."

"Nice to meet you," Angel nodded. "Right well…going back to the matter at hand… looks like you're stuck, doesn't it? What you going to do?"

Sarah shrugged, examining her surroundings once more. The only thing in it was a large ceramic pot in one corner with a dozen red flowers in it. She approached it and touched a petal. Glancing back at Angel, she gestured to it.

"Don't think the flowers will help much."

Sarah looked back and carefully picked a flower. It looked like a rose. She remembered how her step mother loved them and would decorate the house with them. Every time is was Irene's birthday her father would give her a bouquet. She remembered how Irene would kiss her fathers cheek and when she was younger Sarah would make sick noises. Sarah curiously gave it a sniff and smiled. She loved the smell. She looked back at the pot and saw- to her astonishment- a little white gap in the soil where the flower's stem had been. She leant over it and used her finger to part a little soil. The gap grew. Sarah dropped the flower onto the floor and, ignoring Angel's splutter of surprise, grabbed all of the roses and yanked them out with all her strength. Soil was scattered across the ground and she felt the tiny sting in her hands where the thorns had scratched her…but the gap was larger. Much larger. She again dropped the flowers and leant over.

Instead of seeing the soil at the bottom of the pot, she saw what looked like the sky!

She slowly stuck a finger through and, when nothing happened, she continued to reach in with her whole hand. It was the strangest feeling. Her arm was warm up until her hand which was quite cold from a passing wind. She took it out.

"Well I'll be…" Angel had joined her. "I think you've found our way out."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and pointed at the two of them questioningly. Our?

"Well you can't expect me to stay stuck here," he reasoned and before she knew it he'd jumped headfirst into the pot! She'd expected him to get stuck with his legs waving in the air, but he seemed to disappear completely through. The pot was very large, coming up to around her chin and was wide enough but it had expanded in order for Angel to get through. Sarah touched the side but it still felt like terracotta. _I can't believe I'm going to do this…_She took a deep breath and followed Angel's lead…

She'd closed her eyes but now they flew open. She was lying on the ground but when she looked around she saw that she was longer in the clearing but someplace new. Beside her was a ceramic pot like the one she'd just dived into. She remembered vaguely something like this happening with Hoggle all those years ago. This place really does change, she thought, as she clumsily got to her feet. Her hands were muddy and there were smears of soil on her clothing. She reached up and felt it on her cheek too. She dusted her clothing as best as she could and noticed Angel standing a few meters off doing the same. She then looked around. They were standing in another clearing but this time there were a few paths leading off in different directions. She sighed.

"No use sighing," Angel noted.

Sarah wrote against a wall, "Do you know where we are?"

He nodded. "Vaguely. I've come across it a few times. Thing is, it's difficult to really know your way around this place even when you live here. It keeps changing."

She paused and wrote, "Will you help me?" She looked at him pleadingly. She wasn't sure about Angel. There seemed to be something cold about him. He hadn't offered any helpful advice or encouragement. So far he just seemed like a harmless gossip with an unfortunate name. However, he was the only person around and might be helpful in some way. She'd seen his reaction after he'd said his name too which meant he probably hated his appearance more than anyone else. Perhaps a smile and a few kind words would bring out the softer side in him?

"What's in it for me?"

Or maybe not…

She crossed her arms, thinking. She then reached around her neck and took off the necklace that hung there. It was only a piece of lace with a few pretend green jewels at the bottom but Toby had made it last night and given her it as a home coming gift. He'd been so proud of it. She held it close to her for a minute and then held it out for him to look at. It might have been essentially worthless pricewise but it meant something to her…and it was also plastic…

His eyes widened. "Is that….plastic? Real plastic?"

She nodded, remembering how Hoggle had acted just like this last time when she'd given him her bracelet.

He took it carefully from her and studied it before stuffing it in the pocket of his dirty robes. "Alright, I'll help you. Least I could do really. Now, that way," he pointed down a shadowy path "leads to the Bog of Eternal Stench…you don't want to go that way, believe me. The stench will kill you alone. And that way," another path "will take you for miles before you just end up at the front gate. So neither of those ways. I'm not sure about the other two. I've never seen that one before," he added, indicating to the path nearest to Sarah.

She thought about it. There was nothing stopping her from taking either of the two paths, except one could lead back to the beginning or something and she obviously wished to avoid that. Looking at them she started to walk down the one closest to her, Angel following in her wake.

* * *

He'd only been here for a grand total of four hours and already Toby loved it! He'd spent an hour or so playing in his new room but then the man had come to shown him around the vast castle. There were more rooms than he'd ever seen before in one place. His house only had three bedrooms; he was told this one had no less than twenty! Then there was also a huge well-stocked library, a grand dining room, and a few rooms that held the most random of things including a collection of grandfather clocks. When they passed a small spiralling set of stairs Toby enquired to where it led to. The man seemed wary of showing him and said he'd show him another time, adding that it was called the Escher Room. Toby wasn't too fussed because the next room consisted of golden telescopes and there were a few levitating planets set up in the middle of the room that fascinated him. He didn't know anything about astronomy but he liked the colours and how they were set up.

"This one is earth," the Goblin King explained, pointing to one in particular. It moved slowly down so Toby could see it properly and hovered before him. "It's the planet you live on. It's also the only one with human life living on it, in your solar system anyway."

Toby didn't know what a solar system was but nodded along at his words. He frowned suddenly, "Why's it so little? That one's bigger," he added, pointing to the big navy orb.

"Just because it's small doesn't mean it isn't the most exceptional," was the answer.

"I like it," Toby announced. He stared as the planet moved up and back into its place. He then looked over at the expensive looking telescopes. "Can I look through one, mister?"

"Of course." Toby found himself being picked up and placed on a stool that appeared out of nowhere so he could see through the telescope with ease. All the telescopes were pointed out of a huge window that took up an entire stone wall. Toby looked through it and he gasped at the site. Before him was a huge maze that made up part of the Labyrinth. He'd never seen it properly before so this was a delight He couldn't get over the vast scale of the thing. He wondered who would be so silly as to try and get through it. He'd been in a maze before but only once when his father had taken him out for the day. It was no where near as impressive as this though. He pointed the telescope a little to the right and caught a flash of scarlet. "What's that?" he asked the man, who'd been leaning against the stone wall, apparently deep in thought. At the question he came forward and took a little peek.

"It's a member of the Fire Gang, creatures that can summon and manipulate fire," he replied, standing back.

"Cool." Toby went to look back but the man's question stopped him.

"Do you remember my name, Toby?" the king asked calmly. "My name, not my title."

Toby frowned and thought. "…Goblin King…Jar…Jareth!" The name seemed to spring from his memory and out of his mouth. He was rewarded by a rare smile. "You should do that more, Jareth."

"Excuse me?"

"Smile more."

"I'll take that into consideration," Jareth replied, his eyes twinkling at the little boy's nerve. Suddenly the noise of horse hooves could be heard coming from the grounds as well as the wheels of a carriage as it was pulled over the cobbled walk. Jareth shut his eyes for a second before looking down at Toby. His pale face lit up with visible excitement like a child on Christmas Eve. "Come alone, there's somebody I want you to meet. She's very special to me so it's best you are both introduced to one another."

A few moments later, for Jareth had transported them straight down to the main entrance, Toby found himself standing beside Jareth as a beautiful woman descended from an elegant white carriage. The horses weren't normal horses and had wings but Toby surprisingly kept his gaze on the woman herself. She was stunning; there was no other word for it. She wasn't beautiful exactly, but more refined and had that look about her that captivated people. She was very tall with graceful limbs and was wearing a plain dress of silver. Her long straight hair was almost white but the youth of her face and twinkle in her mix-matches eyes made her look around thirty. Even in his four year old mind he admired her and liked her instantaneously. Especially her eyes, which were like his and Jareth's. She walked over to them as though she was gliding.

"Brother!" she exclaimed and Jareth embraced her fondly. "It's been far too long. I hope my visit isn't at a bad time? I just longed to see you again."

"You are always welcome here, sister, you know that," he greeted. "How is Rebecca?"

Rebecca was her only daughter who'd recently married a prominent Fae lord whom Jareth personally found insufferable. The last time Jareth had actually seen his niece was years ago. His sister was a widow and now Rebecca was gone she would have to live alone…either that or with their mother, and there was more chance of her husband coming back from the dead than that ever happening. "She's in good health as far as I can tell. It's strange not having her around anymore," she admitted. "And whom might this be?" she added, spying Toby and grinning down at him.

He returned the smile with little hesitation. "I'm Toby Williams," he replied politely.

"He is to be my heir," Jareth explained and the look she gave him was full of surprise. She remained serene, however, for the child's sake.

"My namesJaclyn, Toby, its lovely to meet you. Have you ever seen horses like this before? They're called Pegasi. They're very tame. Why don't you go and see them whilst I talk to my brother for a while?" she suggested lightly. "It's only boring grown up talk, you wouldn't be interested."

"Okay…can I?" Toby asked Jareth, who nodded, and he'd disappeared with a flash to look at the new discovery.

"Your manner with children is astounding," Jareth muttered and he led her inside. He ordered a passing goblin to go outside and watch over Toby to make sure he didn't hurt himself or get lost.

"Practice," she replied shortly.

"You seem irritated."

"I am," she assured him but she didn't go on until they'd reached the Throne room, which was again mercifully empty. The two siblings looked alike in their delicate features and along with their brother Jared they were known for it among the kingdoms. However, Jareth seemed to be the only sibling with any control over his emotions for Jaclyn, the oldest, usually said what she thought. You could easily tell what she was thinking from her unconcealed expressions. "What on earth are you thinking?" she demanded when the heavy door closed behind them. She conjured a simple chair and sat down with poise while Jareth took the throne. He slouched in it and tried to avoid her accusing eyes.

"Would you like some refreshment?" Jareth asked calmly.

"Don't ignore me, Jareth," she warned. Even though she was angry, her tone of voice remained soft. She never shouted. "Who is his mother? Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

He sighed. "He's not my biological son, 'Lyn. Do you remember the girl I told you about who completed the Labyrinth?"

She blinked at the sudden reference which to her seemed absolutely random. "Of course. Everyone knows about her."

"Well she's at present trying to solve it again."

"Why on earth would she do that?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Toby is her brother."

"You took her brother again? What were you thinking, you thoughtless idiot! Did she wish him away?"

"No, but she invited me into her home all the same," he explained and told her about last nights activities.

"Jareth…I know you. When you get an idea into your head you can't think about anything else. You've always been like this…but this is wrong. You can't just meddle with mortals lives."

"It's a different situation. These aren't just any mortals," Jareth added softly, casting his eye away from his sister and onto the round crystal which had just appeared from nowhere. He made it role over the back of his hand and through his fingers but when he glanced up he saw his sister watching him peculiarly. "What is it now?"

Jaclyn sighed and shook her head. When she'd first heard the news that the Labyrinth had been completed she'd obviously been impressed like everyone else. Why, she'd gotten lost in it as a child more times then she could count. And then hearing that the person in question was a fifteen year of mortal girl…well, she was astonished. Sarah had been a topic of curiosity for the Fae people without even knowing it. Jaclyn remembered seeing her brother for the first time afterwards. Something had altered within him. He'd been broken emotionally into little pieces. She recalled how much he'd said about the young woman… how he'd complained about her and how much he'd admired her at the same time. It was apparent to her that he was infatuated but bringing that up now wasn't advisable. Her brother loathed to talk about his feelings. "It doesn't matter."

Jareth made the crystal come to a halt and he threw it to Jaclyn, who caught it effortlessly in one tidy movement. She looked down into the crystal haze and waited for it to clear. When it did she saw a beautiful young woman with dark hair walking in the Labyrinth in front of a disagreeable looking creature. "Look at her…So stubborn…So convinced everything will work out. Already she's ensnarled a creature to help her and she's not even able to talk! Who else could do that?"

"She won't give up," Jaclyn added, watching the girl. "She will succeed again."

Jareth scowled a little. "No, she won't. The Labyrinth has changed. She's not even close to finishing."

"How long has she had so far?"

"Around five hours."

"She still has time."

He tried to smile at his sister, who was deliberately trying to get a reaction out of him. "Let's cease this conversation now. It should interest you to know that I've already informed our mother about Toby, so it's practically finalized," he added smugly. "For now we should get you settled in. Your room's been prepared and your belongings taken up…Do you need help finding it?"

Jaclyn smiled that furtive smile that women use so easily and constantly confounds men. "I can find it alone; I'll leave you to reflect with your crystal. You know, maybe I'll go to see her at some point. It would be a treat to speak with the only girl who's ever solved the Labyrinth, don't you think? What an extraordinary girl she must be."

* * *

The extraordinary girl's feet were beginning to hurt. She wished she had different shoes on. Jareth could have at least given her some sneakers instead of these ridiculous pumps. She liked them well enough but when she'd selected footwear yesterday she hadn't been expecting to do this. Sarah was desperately thirsty too and hungry. She hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon and that was only one of Toby's cookies. What she wouldn't do to be back home…the only thing that kept her going was the idea of Toby stuck in the castle crying his eyes out. She knew he'd be miserable…Jareth couldn't take care of himself let alone a child. Over the past hour it had begun to get darker and it was finally twilight. Aboveground she knew it couldn't be past 3 o'clock in the afternoon but she'd given up long ago trying to make sense of this place. Her stomach rumbled and she sighed. Angel was walking in front of her now and he turned around at the noise. "Hungry?"

Sarah nodded.

"Here." He was wearing a leather pouch around his huge waist and from inside it he drew a small apple. "There's an apple tree by my home. I always collect a few to see me through the day. There's something about apples that quench hunger for ages, isn't there?"

She remembered the last time she'd been offered a piece of fruit in this place and the consequences that had followed. No, she thought, Angel had no reason to harm her and she knew Jareth wouldn't try the same trick again. That wasn't his style. She took it from him thankfully and bit into it. They were continuing down the path and so far come across nothing. Along the way Angel told her more about him. He seemed quite comfortable with just talking and not needing her to answer him for which she was glad. All she had to do was nod every so often or raise a curious eyebrow. It turned out that he wasn't born here but came from further out near the desert part. He'd personally never met the Goblin king before but technically was still his subject. He complained to her about how irritating the Goblin's were and how they poked fun at him behind his back. She'd given him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder. She'd got over her initial reaction to his appearance by now and barely noticed it.

She took another bite and licked the juice that ran down her hand. She'd always loved apples. She looked in front of them and then stopped walking. She pointed over the hedge to the smoke she'd just noticed.

"Looks like chimney smoke," Angel guessed. "Come on. They might be able to help."

Sarah threw the apple away and together they walked towards the house that was settled comfortably in another clearing. It looked like a miniature cottage that a kid would have in their back garden to play in. Angel had been right about the smoke. Sarah thought it was pretty sweet. She would have loved one of these growing up but her childhood had passed so quickly…She imagined some of the games she could have played in it. She decided that if – when- she got them home, she would buy Toby a playhouse like this for Christmas. Its little thatched roof and flower boxes by the windows looked like something from a nursery book. She knocked gently on the wooden door and stepped back. She heard grumbling come from inside and frowned; she knew that grumbling tone…The door opened and there stood…

Hoggle!

Sarah grinned and rushed forward to hug her old friend. He looked exactly like he used to although maybe a little older. His little beady eyes and big nose was a comforting sight. She didn't think she would be this happy to see him but she was. Their friendship had at first been a rocky one but then grown strong. She pulled away.

"Sarah! Bleedin' hell," Hoggle shook his head with true amazement. "What are you doin' back here?"

Angel spoke up from behind her. "She can't talk, Hoggle." Obviously the two knew each other for Hoggle didn't wince when he saw her companion.

"Yes she can, she didn't shut up last time she was here…"

Sarah shrugged at the two confused people and gestured into the house. Hoggle led them into what she presumed was a lounge type kitchen thing. It was all one room but as she looked around she noticed an unmade bed in the corner. A fire was burning in the hearth and a pot was placed in the center. The liquid inside bubbled every few seconds. Sarah had to duck as to not hit the roof and when she sat down she felt like a giant in the over stuffed armchair. She gestured for a pen and Hoggle brought over a quill, ink, and a few sheets of paper. Slowly, she explained what happened although she would have been quicker if it wasn't for the quill. Silly thing kept smudging. When she finished she gave the sheet to Hoggle, who then passed it to Angel. Sarah watched as they read and then looked into the fire. At least now they'd know why she wasn't talking and that she wasn't being deliberately rude.

Then suddenly she felt a rumbling feeling in her stomach. A strange sensation gripped her body and she recognized it faintly as nausea. She sprang up and rushed outside incase she threw up. She was bent over, clinging onto a hedge for support as she retched. As there was no food in her stomach nothing actually came out. She heard Hoggle calling her name and managed to wave him away with one hand. Her two friends saw that she needed some privacy and shut the door. Sarah felt tears roll down her cheeks and after a few minutes felt better. She shut her eyes and bit her lip, waiting until she felt 100 okay. She was embarrassed by her friends seeing her like this but knew she'd feel worse if she hadn't rushed out. They would be sitting down together and talking, and in a few moments she would join them. Well, that was the plan.

She must be dehydrated or something. She couldn't still be hung-over. She made a mental note to ask Hoggle for something to drink. The thought of a cold glass of water was an exhilarating one.

"Hello Sarah."

Sarah blinked. She knew that voice better than she did her own at this point. Its velvety tones both infuriated and fascinated her. She could even hear the movement of his long cloak brushing against the floor when he moved to stand behind her. Her heart was racing and she had no idea why although she wished for it to still. She already felt lightheaded and she didn't want to make it worse.

"You may speak to me if you wish. I will allow that."

"Thank you so much," she muttered sarcastically, keeping her gaze down on the ground. She didn't want to turn around and have him see her like this. "It's great to have your permission to speak." In fact, it felt incredible to be able to speak after all this time but she didn't offer this out loud.

Jareth paused before going on. "You're unwell? It wasn't a question.

"Nothing I can't handle. I just feel a little dehydrated. I'll be fine in a second," she mumbled, more to herself than him.

"This is no time to be stubborn. Why don't you sit down for a moment?"

Sarah snorted. "As if you care how I feel. I'm surprised you aren't making fun of me…is that why you're here?"

Jareth was torn between wanting to shake her shoulders or physically force her to sit down. "I could if you wish."

She tried straightening up and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve before turning around. When she did her breath hitched in her throat. Why did he always have to look so…well, handsome? She knew she always had the rotten luck of looking a state whenever he saw her so why couldn't he have his turn? What she wouldn't pay to see him covered in mud and exhausted. Somehow, though, she knew that she would never get to see that picture. The idea of Jareth looking anything less than magnificent was foolish. This afternoon he was dressed in black breeches, his brown riding boots and a black shirt that revealed his rather well developed chest. She heard him clear his throat and she looked up to see he'd caught her staring. She felt her cheeks flame and tried to ignore his cruel smirk. "Well as long as you're here you can tell me how Toby is," she tried to sound as normal as possible. She bravely met his gaze. It was dark now and his hair looked pure white in the moonlight. Every so often she saw a firefly fly past them but other than that the place was deserted. Instead of reassuring her though, that thought only made her feel nervous. She'd never seen the Labyrinth in the dark before, only during the day, and even she could admit it was quite pretty. The hedges seemed to loom around them more than usual and the different paths leading away looked even longer.

"Your brother is well. Quite happy actually. I've left him with my sister; I believe she's introducing him to the Fire gang as we speak."

She put her hands on her hips. "The Fire Gang! I hope you don't mean those things that tried to pull off my head?"

"Relax," he waved away her concern, his tone was calm and relaxed. "He's under safe guard."

"Did you say he was with your sister?"

"She's very capable, dear heart, certainly enough to look after a four year old boy."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. She was quite taken back that Jareth had a sister. She'd not once imagined him with a family at all…although now she thought about it he would have to have a mother and father or else he wouldn't be here. It only made sense that he could have a sibling too. "Then what do you want if not to annoy me?"

Jareth turned away and studied the small house behind them. Even though the patterned curtains were closed the light still seemed to shine through and the effect was welcoming. "I see you have been re-acquainted with your old friend Hoggle. It's too bad you cannot speak to him…"

"I can get by without speaking." She narrowed her eyes.

"Can you?" Jareth smirked. "Without help…"

"I'm not giving in."

"I didn't expect you to," he replied, glancing over his shoulder at her. "It's one of the reasons you interest me, Sarah. You've always been so willful, so strong. After you completed my Labyrinth all those years ago you were a curious topic for many Fae's, you know. It's precious; a minor icon and unaware of it."

"I didn't ask for it," she defended quietly, her eyes widening in surprise.

"That you didn't…but it happened," Jareth murmured. His unique eyes seemed to flicker across her face as though searching for something… as though expecting to see something concealed away in her blushing cheeks, a secret perhaps hidden within her dark green eyes. He loved to look at her face, until that bratty mouth of hers opened that was; then he grew overcome by the urge to hold her lips closed with his own until she ended her silly objections. He turned back to her and moved closer without hesitating. Sarah would have stepped back but she was already pressed against the hedge. The little leaves and twigs poked her in the back, reminding her that this wasn't a dream. He was about a meter away from her and still drawing closer. She didn't like him being so close; somehow it made her feel exposed. Like how a mouse might feel when confronted by a very glamorous cat. She hadn't been this close to somebody since her drunken one night stand but since she couldn't remember it she didn't count it. Before that had been Steve and that was months ago. She couldn't remember having butterflies or that sinking feeling in her stomach like she did now.

_How you turned my world, you precious thing..._

She was nineteen now. Not the innocent fifteen year old who had first encountered this mysterious man. Back then she hadn't noticed how close he stood to her or how soft his voice was. She'd been worried about Toby. She saw him as the villain…she didn't think about how obviously handsome he was. She'd been fifteen. Little more than a child. A girl playing a grown up game without knowing how it really worked…Ignorant of the real meanings to his words…She thought she'd known the rules at the time but looking back she saw how utterly naïve she'd been.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "Don't." Her voice betrayed her discomfort.

"Why?" Jareth was speaking so quietly. His words were like velvet spilling out of his mouth as he spoke. She could almost feel his breath, he was standing so close. Too close. "Am I too close? Do you feel nervous, me being this close to you…So close that I could easily touch your lips or feel your soft pale skin?" He watched her reaction with hidden amusement. She looked like she had all those years ago when they'd danced at the masquerade. He loved affecting her like this and knowing that he could was even better. She was standing there, staring at him with those beautiful eyes. A part of him knew that what he was doing wasn't fair…but the other half…the sneaky cruel side loved it. He loved the feeling of being able to dance over her feelings and tease her like this…just as she had all those years ago to him. Who was the victim now? "You will not complete this by yourself…give up."

"I didn't win last time just because of help, no matter what you might think…" she muttered. She shook her head slowly like she was trying to clear it. "There were times when I had to go on alone. I didn't have help when we danced…when you tried to distract me in that dream….I managed to wake up and see through your attempts at-"

"-Seduction?" Jareth finished for her with a grin that was almost teasing. "You saw through all of my distractions, didn't you? When I offered you all of your dreams you threw them back in my face…I did so much, Sarah. I did so much for you…I was so exhausted when you left…Do you realize I had to rest for a over a month? I could barely move…I didn't want to move. I turned the world upside down…"

_You starve and near exhaust me..._

She looked into his face and hated the anger she saw there. "I didn't ask you to," she whispered.

He continued like he hadn't heard her. "I offered you the chance to stay here with me, ruling at my side. I would have made you my queen…" She saw his hand move from his side and he moved almost as though he was about to cup her cheek- but changed his mind at the last moment. She felt the skin of her cheek ache. Instead he looked at his hand in surprise like it was a separate being which had moved from its own accord. "Would that really have been too hard to agree to?" He finished.

"I was fifteen."

"Yes…still a child," he agreed gravely. He blinked and stepped away from her quickly. "I apologize. I shouldn't have said those things…Any of it," he shook his head like she had a few seconds ago. He seemed to be trying to calm himself down. "Why do you do this?" he mumbled, more to himself. "How is it you do this to me…Sarah…How is it you provoke me like this? What spell do you have over me…?"

"Jareth…" She felt her eyes well up at his words. Instinctively she reached out to touch his arm…

"Don't!" Jareth suddenly shouted. She watched his beautiful face as it changed drastically from a mixture of anger and intrigue to just plain fury. He rounded on her. "Don't you dare try to comfort me! I don't need you Sarah Williams. I never have. I didn't invite you here; you came from your own free will! I didn't have to even see you…I could've just stolen the wretched child…Do you understand what I'm saying, you stupid girl? I don't need you! Those words I just said weren't true…I tried to seduce you for one reason and one reason only…to distract you from winning and you ever think differently…"

Sarah's face crumpled into tears and his hands were suddenly on her shoulders, his gloved fingers digging in. He shook her and she felt her teeth chatter of their own accord. She tried to struggle from his grasp but he was too strong. She felt herself being shoved backwards and away from him, back into the hedge. She saw Jareth's malicious smile disappear as she fell through the hedge and back into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter bites the dust. Was that okay? Poor Sarah's having a hard time, isn't she? Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and for all those story favorites. ****Somebody pointed out I'm confusing loose with lose…I hang my head in shame, truly. I'm so embarrassed, lol. I'll keep a closer eye on punctuation in the future. Thank you for pointing it out to me. Ideas, suggestions, flames and reviews are all welcome. I use Fan fiction as a distraction from my otherwise irritating life so feel to help me procrastinate. Lyrics are from the song Within You, by David Bowie, and the chapter titles are from As The World Falls Down. Both are songs from the Labyrinth.**

**Toodles for now, k1ttycat x**


	5. as the pain sweeps through

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I think from now on I'll update every Monday. It's the easiest day for me. I have finally found my muse music; Enigma! That and Chinese food is a winning combination. Hope you enjoy! There's a little shock bit in here and I hope you like it. If you totally saw it coming then I apologize **

* * *

The darkness swallowed her and she fell backwards for what seemed like minutes, the cold air chilling her. The stone floor was hard and when she finally made contact, her head snapped back before she could stop it and hit it - hard. Sarah cried out and shut her eyes. The back of her head stung like hell as did the various cuts and grazes she'd received from falling through the hedge. She had a particularly bad graze on her palm which stung in the night air. Lying there she looked a mess and she felt it too. A few tears managed to squeeze out from under her eyelids. She hurt; inside and out. However much she tried to reject it, Jareth's words had cut right into her like a vicious knife. Her feelings felt slashed. She could still feel his grip on her shoulders and his breath against her skin. Soon the tears increased and she couldn't help the sob that shook her entire body. It was followed by another...and another...until finally she was sobbing openly. Her poor hands came up and cradled her face. She felt a quick sting as her tears brushed against the graze but didn't care. Sarah didn't know how long she sobbed for but when she felt she couldn't cry another tear, she stopped and wiped her face messily with her sleeve. She propped herself up using an elbow and looked around her. She was startled by how dark it suddenly was.

She was in a dead end. Tall hedges once again surrounded her. She looked at where she'd fallen and wasn't all together surprised to see the hedge sealing itself, thus cutting her off from Angel and Hoggle. _I'm truly alone_, she thought bitterly, _this is exactly what Jareth wanted_. She gingerly hurled herself up onto her feet and winced when her head painfully complained. She reached round and gently tried to feel the damage. Her finger felt wetness and she paled when she brought it back to find a blob of red moisture. She tried again and assessed that it wasn't a very large wound but it wasn't friendly either; the hair by it had already matted. She knew she should have it dressed by a doctor but the only way she could have that done was to get on and complete the Labyrinth. The sooner she did that the sooner she could get home away with this horrible place. What had moments ago looked quite pretty she now considered frightening. Especially a certain king who lived here.

She started to walk, slowly at first but then speeding up. As she did her thoughts turned to the Goblin King. She didn't understand their exchange as well as she would have liked to. How could someone proclaim their admiration one second and then their hatred the next? She'd never been frightened of him before. Not even when she was fifteen. He'd been intimidating what with his long cloak and cold expression but never scary...The look on his face just a minute ago chilled her to the bone. She realized suddenly just who it was she was fighting. This wasn't make believe. Jareth could and had physically hurt her. She needed to get Toby.

Before her the path seemed to go on for miles with no sign of any paths leading off. Sarah was careful to look out for any subtle openings but so far there was nothing. If she kept quiet she could hear birds chirping in the far distance and every so often a firefly would glide passed. There was also another noise. It sounded like a mixture between the rustling of leaves and the white noise you hear when television reception is bad. It wasn't a comforting sound but it didn't make her wary either. It was almost like the stars themselves were whispering to each other. Then came a larger rustle; one so sudden that it made her spin around to look at the path behind her. Her brow furrowed...was it just her or hadn't she walked further than that? She kept walking, every so often glancing back only to think the same thing.

However, the next rustle didn't end.

Sarah looked around and saw that the dead end was actually moving towards her! The hedge kept growing and she soon saw a problem; there was nothing for her to hide behind...and it was still drawing closer at an exhilarated speed. Almost as though it knew she'd spotted it. There was nothing for her to do but run. Her feet moved faster than they had in days...no, months. Soon this was no longer a run to catch the last bus but a full out sprint. She could hear the hedge drawing closer, its leaves brushing against the sides and its roots plunging into the path as it went. She didn't want to consider what would happen if it caught her...she'd probably get trapped beneath it. What was she going to do? She couldn't keep running forever...her legs were already starting to hurt and it wasn't like she'd been well rested before.

Then she saw something that made her stomach drop. In front of her, perhaps ten meters, was _another_ dead end. She halted her stride immediately. If she didn't do something she would quickly become sandwiched between the two hedges. She ran to the hedge before her and studied it. Would it unseal itself or move back?

"Come on…" she muttered crossly, pushing at it.

After glancing back and seeing that she had no other choice, Sarah bit her lip and kicked into it. Making sure she had a good foothold and it wouldn't collapse she reached up and grabbed a handful of branches. She pulled herself up, her feet scrambling to make footholds. She'd tried climbing over before only to have it grow higher but this time it mercifully remained the same height. Sarah was able to reach the top and swing herself up. She ignored the branches poking at her and jumped over- just as the two hedges collided. It sounded as though two heavy brick walls had just slammed into each other even though they were technically just hedges.

Sarah stepped away, pale and exhausted, before bursting into pearls of laughter. Of all the things…she'd been running away from a hedge! Maybe she was over-tired or just hallucinating but the idea just seemed all of a sudden so funny that she had to laugh.

When she'd finished, she observed where she was. She was in another clearing but this one was as big as the park back home. Beneath her feet was lush green grass but in the moonlight it looked silver. There were a dozen or so trees as big as her house planted randomly about and she recognized them as Willows. It was still cold and a light wind softly blew the leaves of the trees. Artistic flowerbeds decorated some of the grass in specific patterns and the flowers were a type she'd never seen before although they looked like lilies. Way over to one side, almost hidden behind one of the trees was a large vault which had ivy trailed delicately over it. Sarah didn't have the chance to look around properly though because her gaze instantly fixed on the bizarre structure that was right in the middle. At first glance it looked like a bubble, the type of bubble you might see in the bath or when you blew through one of those bubble wands, but something told her it wasn't what it seemed. It was enormous. The willows looked like shoot lings compared to it. It must have been about six floors high…and roughly fifty meters wide. It wasn't any colour as far as she could tell. Like the real things it seemed to shimmer every colour all at once. The sides didn't look very strong and looked like one touch would burst it…but even so…Sarah couldn't help but take a few steps towards it.

Every few minutes the bubble would give a shudder. A human like gesture that made its walls tremble. It looked…alive somehow. She realized that the noise she'd heard before in the maze that was a mixture between white noise and whispering was being emitted from this thing only now it was much louder and clearer. Inside it was difficult to describe. It was bright but not enough so as to hurt her eyes. Something was moving inside it…it looked like a cloud as it moved across the sky, changing shape slowly as the wind blew it.

She was hypnotized; it would have been very easy to watch it for hours. "What are you?" she whispered, not expecting an answer but needing to say something anyway.

It did reply, but in a strange way. The light seemed to flicker once and between the noises she suddenly heard a voice. A clear childlike voice that sounded serene and cool without any trace of fright. _"I wish I didn't have to go to school today."_

A moment later it was followed by another voice, although this one was mature and feminine. _"I wish he would call be back."_

_"I wish we had chocolate cake for dessert."_

_"I wish Malcolm and his friends would stop bullying me."_

_"I wish she would buy me that bike I want."_

_"I wish this damn essay was finished."_

_"I wish it wasn't so cold."_

The noise went back to usual. Sarah stepped away from it, unable to move almost. All of the words she'd just heard were wishes. Private words wished by different people. She almost felt intruding as she stood there. She didn't understand what the bubble was but she knew that she shouldn't be listening to it. Inside it was still moving and emitting the bright light.

"I see you've found the Vota Sphere. Beautiful, isn't it? I used to come here when I was younger and spend hours watching it."

Sarah managed to tare her gaze away from the Sphere and look at the intruder. The woman was walking slowly towards her from behind one of the willows. Sarah knew she should have been wary but there was something about this woman that radiated kindness, as well as grace. The woman was quite tall and very slender with white long hair. She was wearing a dress that looked as though it had come straight from the 18th century. It was made from pale blue silk with wide sleeves and a high neck. Her pointed face was composed and her eyes…were just like Jareth's.

The woman went on. "It's a pleasure to finally come face to face with you, you know. After hearing so much about you it feels as though we've already been introduced." When Sarah didn't reply, she raised an eyebrow but then she understood. "Oh, don't worry about Jareth's promise. You may talk to me."

Sarah swallowed before speaking, finding her throat dry. "Are you Jareth's sister by any chance?"

The Fae smiled. "The three of us have always looked comparable ever since we were children. Yes, I am. My name's Jaclyn…and you must be the formidable Sarah Williams."

Sarah opened her mouth to agree when the bubble near them gave another shudder. Again the whispers started to become clearer and Sarah could easily make them out. She couldn't help but look back into the bubble. "It's wonderful. What is it?"

"Vota is Latin for "wishes". As you already know, Jareth's goblins have a duty to perform aboveground when a child makes a certain wish, but only when the correct words are spoken. All other wishes go more or less un-noticed…except by The Vota Sphere which, I suppose you could say, _collects_ them."

"So what I just heard…"

"Were wishes being made," Jaclyn finished with a smile.

"It's extraordinary."

"You're right. Nobody knows what the Vota Sphere is for exactly. My grandfather built it centuries ago when he was king. Personally I think it's simply to help the goblins with their task…for they only started taking children after this was built."

The clearing was quiet apart from the whispering and they were the only beings there. They were silent for a while and Jaclyn didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was simply watching the bubble with an appreciative air. The wind around them was cold and it teased Sarah's hair out behind her. Sarah slowly tried to pat it into place but then winced when her hand made contact with her wound. She'd forgotten all about it.

"May I?" Jaclyn was by her side within seconds.

"Sure…I don't think it's that bad. I hit my head earlier against the floor."

"Why would you do that?" Came the confused reply. "Here, sit down."

Behind her a bench suddenly appeared and it was an elegant affair carved from wood. Sarah sat down thankfully, glad for the chance to rest, and let the Fae woman inspect the back of her head. Jaclyn's touch was light and she barely felt it. "It was an accident…" Sarah defended. She felt the woman's fingers pause and then a quick pain as though a plaster had just been ripped off her wound. She gingerly reached round but found that the injury was completely gone.

Jaclyn sat down beside her. "You're welcome. It's not the first time I've had to clean up my brother's mistakes." Sarah grew uncomfortable and half wanted to defend him. She didn't want to hurt this woman by telling her what she really thought of her own flesh and blood. However, the woman went on. "Jareth is…Jareth isn't at all complicated, Sarah. He's moody, arrogant and ever so temperamental. In a lot of ways he's exactly like our mother and brother…although he can't see it. He's my brother though, you have to understand, and I've seen qualities in him which are very admirable. He can be gentle, kind and mannered…I'm not trying to make excuses for him hurting you, which was very wrong of him to do, but I just don't want you thinking that he's all bad."

Indistinctively Sarah took the woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze; a mortal gesture but she seemed to understand it for she gave her a sad smile. "Thank you for my head," Sarah thanked and went to stand up. The bubble gave another shudder. Sarah looked at it but only for a second. She had a time limit and she knew that she didn't have the time to spare.

"There's a story, you know," Jaclyn suddenly said. "It includes the Vota Sphere. It's said that a heart-broken young woman came here after her lover had been taken away. It's said that her parents, who were noble folk, disapproved of the match. She wept for hours without moving, and then… she heard his voice. She looked up only to hear his wishes inside the Sphere. She sat down before it and patiently waited, and again she heard his voice. He was wishing to be back with her. The girl couldn't bear to move and spent years watching the Sphere and hoping to hear his voice. It was the only way she could be with him, you see."

"What ever happened to her?"

Jaclyn gave her a far-away look, her stunning features blank. "A few years later she heard a wish that wasn't at all to her liking. Her lost lover wished for a new love. The woman realized that he'd forgotten her…after that she grew up."

"That's…" Sarah couldn't find the words but her heart was breaking for the poor girl. How many plays and stories had she read in her life? Countless. None of them prepared her for this.

Jaclyn looked at her and nodded as though she understood there wasn't a right word for it. She studied the dark haired girl before her. "You have a graze on your hand, would you like me to heal it before you go?"

Sarah was startled by the abrupt change in the conversation but willingly held out her hand. Jaclyn touched it and at once the skin mended itself. She noticed a graze on the girl's stomach too which had been the result of climbing over the hedge. She could see how her blouse stuck slightly against the moist wound. Again she touched it and it healed- only this time she didn't remove her hand. Sarah raised her eyebrow at the bizarre behavior; she wasn't at all comfortable having a strange hand against her stomach. "Jaclyn?"

Jaclyn's face which had already been pale and drawn after telling the story now looked worried. Her features were set anxiously. Her mix-matched eyes were staring at Sarah's midriff and they then moved up and caught her eye. She removed her hand quickly- as though burnt.

"Jaclyn…what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine." The Fae shook her head but her eyes were still staring. "Sarah, I don't think you should continue with this Labyrinth."

"But I have to get Toby back."

"It's very dangerous."

"Well, it's no walk in the park," Sarah replied slowly, eyeing the woman nervously. Even though they were similar in appearances, Sarah could tell that the two of them reacted completely differently. She'd not once seen Jareth like this. The Goblin King was able to mask his feelings…Just at that moment Sarah realized what was happening. She cursed to herself. She was such an idiot. Jaclyn was Jareth's sister…if one sibling could use their powers to distract her then why would the other be any different? None of this was real! She'd probably had a right laugh at making that story up to sidetrack her. "You've tricked me!"

"What?"

"This isn't real…I've just been distracted _again_. How much time have I wasted? Oh God, I'd forgotten all about Toby…and Hoggle and Angel. Where could they be?"

"No. I promise, I haven't tricked you," Jaclyn tried assuring her calmly but Sarah wouldn't listen.

"It must have been at least an hour…"

"Sarah, I'm taking you to the castle!" The Fae announced, grabbing hold of the mortals wrists. "This has gone on for long enough. You're a mess. You're tired and hungry too, no doubt."

"The castle? You mean, skip the rest of the Labyrinth?"

"Yes."

"Jareth will make me forfeit. I can't…I'm not giving up yet," she insisted. She pulled and tried to release her wrists but the woman had a surprisingly strong grip and wouldn't let go. Jaclyn looked at her grimly.

"I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice."

Sarah wanted to shriek, to scream, to shout that she wouldn't go with her. She would dig her heels in if necessary or cling to the bench. She would swear any promise or make any deal to stay. If she went to the castle now then she knew she would be disqualified if Jareth found out. He would look at her with that cold gaze and his lips would curl into that horrible smirk. He would enjoy informing her that she'd lost and all of this effort would have been for nothing. Toby would become his precious heir and be looked after by goblins…Perhaps it was the fact that she was close to exhaustion that she felt very bad tempered all of a sudden. The fact that Jaclyn had healed her was forgotten beside her irritation.

However, it was just as the woman said…she didn't have a choice. She felt Jaclyn's strong grip and the feeling of being pulled forward. The scene around them which had once been so serene was now crumbling into darkness. The willows shrunk, the grass darkened and the Sphere became quiet. She knew that she was being magically transported but didn't know what to do to stop it. There didn't seem to be a way out. It was like trying to stop falling through air. She could see the woman beside her but not hear the words she muttered. Why was she doing this anyway? Had she really been trying to distract her before with the story…and if so what was the point of transporting her to the castle now? She could have just done that at the beginning. And if she'd been genuine before why did she care about her welfare? She was Jareth's sister. Surely she was on his side.

It took less than ten seconds. The ground was under her feet before she could comprehend and she trembled on the spot for a few moments as she tried to figure out where they were. They were both standing in an empty corridor. She didn't have enough time to really appreciate the grandness, however, because Jaclyn ushered her through the nearest door. It opened into an airy sitting room. She only caught a glimpse of the cream wallpaper and wooden fireplace before she was led straight through to another door and into a fantastically large bedroom.

"Stay in here. I shall return as soon as I can, but if I were you I would try to get some sleep. Everything's at your disposal. I'm going to lock the door behind me," Jaclyn added. She gave Sarah a timid smile before departing and sure enough the dark haired girl heard a click as the door was locked.

Sarah looked around. At first she'd been impressed by its huge size but now she was nervous in it. The walls were painted a light peach colour with a small print of some sort and the floors were made from the darkest wood. There was a wardrobe, a changing screen, a vanity, and on the dresser stood a china water jug in case she needed a drink during the night. In the middle of the room was a four poster king sized bed with fresh white sheets and green blankets. A flame was burning in the fireplace but still she shivered. She padded across the room towards the water jug and poured herself something to drink. She sipped the drink which tasted like fresh peaches and it quenched her thirst. There was a window beside her but the curtains were drawn so she couldn't see the view even if she wanted to. Setting the empty glass down, Sarah moved to the bed. She sat down and her body ached for sleep. She pulled off her shoes and unbuttoned her waistcoat but kept the rest of her clothes on. Sliding under the blanket, she hoped to think for a few minutes about her situation but as soon as her head hit the comfortable pillow she was straight asleep.

* * *

Jaclyn was beyond herself with worry. She knew that the Labyrinth was a risky place and anyone crazy enough to enter it would obviously get shaken up but Sarah had been in a terrible state…although her no good brother hadn't helped matters. The woman was standing outside of the Throne room and was practicing what to say. She wanted to avoid a shouting match if it was possible but knowing the way things usually went here it was no doubt unavoidable. Finally, she opened one of the doors and slipped inside. Jareth was lazing on the throne as usual and he had the child settled on his lap. Around them goblins danced, drank, and a few were singing out of tune. Jaclyn observed the royal pair. She had to admit that Jareth was good with Toby; surprisingly good. This was the man who grew impatient with most creatures within a few minutes. At the moment he was watching his heir as the child chatted away about Pegasi. Jaclyn cleared her throat and he looked up. "Sister," he greeted, beckoning her over.

Toby spotted her and smiled. "Jareth says I can ride one of the pegasi. Isn't that cool?"

"Yes. Very _cool_," Jaclyn replied absentmindedly, using the mortal phrase that she so hated. "Jareth, I need to talk to you. Now."

Jareth raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, interested. He gave a half smile. The goblins saw this and scurried out quickly, leaving behind the faint smell of rum. "Whatever's the matter? You look like you've plunged head first into the Bog…"

She sighed, wringing her hands. "I went to see Sarah."

Toby, on hearing his sister's name, immediately started to question her. Jareth, on the other hand, merely stopped smiling and a bitter look clouded over his face. "And? Was one meeting with Sarah dearest enough to frighten you for life?"

"She was perfectly charming. Slightly stubborn perhaps as you said but still very pleasant," she defended. "You hurt her head quite badly. I had to heal it…"

"I wish you would mind your business," he grumbled.

"You shouldn't have hurt her."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know," he said dismissively. "I _know_. She angered me."

"She was in a bad way…and still is," Jaclyn bit her lip, hesitating for only a second. "I brought her back here. She's in one of the bedrooms…but before you start shouting, I had a good reason."

Jareth paled even more and his grip seemed to tighten on Toby and the armrest. "No. I don't want her here. When you say good reason, I'm expecting a damn good one, 'Lyn…I'm warning you. If this is a pity thing then you will just have to march her back out again."

She looked down at the ground and didn't speak for a few moments. She then eyed Toby, who'd given up trying to get her attention and was trying to sleep on Jareth's shoulder. Jaclyn met the harsh gaze of her brother and didn't flinch. "She's ill. She's…well…"

"Spit it out, woman."

"Pregnant. She's pregnant, Jareth, and she doesn't even realize it."

It was the most unexpected reaction from the Goblin King. Jareth was expecting a sprained ankle at most but her words cut straight through him. He felt as though somebody had tipped a bucket of freezing cold water over his head or hit him in the stomach with a club. His breath caught in his throat and all of the air inside of him seemed to surge out in one great silent gasp. The words didn't seem to add up for a second. Sarah. Pregnant. The idea was utterly bizarre. It couldn't be true…not Sarah. Not his Sarah. His Sarah…pregnant by some idiotic mortal. Jareth couldn't sit still for any longer. He shoved Toby away from him and into his sister's hands. His own hands were shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from anger, pity, sadness and even jealousy. For the first time ever he didn't care what his sister thought about him. His face was one of torment. He could imagine her lying in bed now, completely unaware of what was happening. Her beautiful face tucked just under the covers as the blanket fell in time with her breathing. Unaware even of the little life growing inside of her.

"Jareth?"

"How do you know?" He tried to control the trembling of his voice.

"I felt it when I was healing her."

He shook his head. He was unable to speak. Her retching yesterday, by Hoggle's home, now it made sense. He recalled her appearance last night. It had been the first time in three years he'd seen her face to face without a crystal in the way. He remembered how tired her face had been and how she seemed to wince whenever near a bright light. She'd obviously been what the mortals called hung-over. Had that been the night of conception? The idea alone made _him_ feel ill. He couldn't do this or even think about it. He felt a sting behind his eyes and realized with horror that his eyes were glazing over with unshed tears.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No."

"Do so as soon as she's rested."

Jareth turned away then and shut his eyes, urging himself to calm. This shouldn't even concern him. Technically he was nothing to Sarah Williams except her tormenter. He felt Jaclyn's hand lightly rest on his shoulder. Jareth flinched, shrugging her sympathy off, and left as quickly as he could.

Jaclyn's own eyes had tears in them as she walked Toby to his bedroom. The little boy was over-tired and his face red from sleeping. She'd offered to carry him but he didn't want her to hold him. The only people he would allow to pick him up now were Jareth and his sister. Once he was tucked into bed she gently stroked his hair as he fell asleep. He sucked his thumb and the image made her remember her own daughter at that precious age. How she'd mothered that girl. She still did when she could but that irritating husband of hers didn't like to share her. Jaclyn sighed. She stood up and blew out the candle before leaving. Her next stop would be the more difficult one. The rooms she'd given to Sarah were the ones opposite to her own. She wanted the girl close so that she could check on her if needed. She remembered how she'd touched the girl's flat stomach in order to heal it and then feeling the life inside her. At first she hadn't been sure but after another moment it was positive. She listened at her bedroom door and faintly heard the deep breathing that indicated that she was asleep. Jaclyn didn't want to disturb her yet. She made herself comfortable in the sitting room near to the fireplace. She would wait until it was morning to tell her the news.

* * *

Sarah was in a blissfully deep sleep that was fortunately free from dreams. When she finally woke up she took a moment before opening her eyes to smile and roll onto her back. She felt refreshed and charged up for whatever the day might throw at her. Her once aching body felt relaxed and new. It was amazing what wonders forty winks could do. The bed she was lying in was the most comfortable one she'd ever slept in. The mattress was stuffed with feathers and the silky green sheets felt heavenly against her skin. She opened her eyes and sat up when she heard a timid knock against the door. It was opened a second later by a little goblin. It was daintily built with red hair and pale green skin. "Sorry for disturbing you miss, but Trinny needs to clear the fireplace."

"It's alright." Sarah watched as the goblin woman quickly cleared up the hearth and opened the curtains. She disappeared through a door leading to the bathroom Sarah hadn't noticed and came back a moment later. With a quick bob-like-curtsy the goblin left, closing the door behind her.

The room was now lit up with sunshine and it made the peach coloured walls even warmer. Sarah gently moved the blankets away and slid out. She poured herself another drink from the china jug. Her options were like this; either she could stay here and plead with Jareth to allow her more time, she could say that it wasn't her fault…that she was taken her unwillingly, or sneak out herself and go back into the Labyrinth. Both were pretty lame choices. Jareth would know whichever thanks to Jaclyn. No, the best thing to do was to bide her time. She would wait here and come up with a plan later. Maybe she could find Toby now. She should have woken earlier and tried to find him before everyone was awake.

She looked at her rumpled clothes. They badly needed washing as did her body. The idea of a long bath was an attractive one. She still had dried mud on her cheek from the flower pot incident. However, she knew she should wait to see Jaclyn first. She didn't want to take off her clothes and have the woman walk in.

The drink soothed her throat and warmed her insides. Her stomach rumbled and she realized how very hungry she was. It kept rumbling until that empty feeling turned into nausea. She sprung up and through the door as quickly as possible. Instead of a hedge, this time she held onto the wall as she bent over the lavatory type instrument. Again she simply retched. Tears fell down her cheeks and she tasted that horrible bitter smell in her mouth.

When she was finished, she took a few deep breaths. Beside her was a sink and she splashed some of the cold water onto her face. She observed the room which was painted white and everything in it seemed to shine as it was so clean. Long windows took up one side of the wall and she wondered why since it hardly allowed privacy but on a closer look the view showed her that they were several floors up. The appliances were old fashioned, like something from an old movie, but worked as they should. She left the room and went back into the bedroom only to find Jaclyn sitting on the foot of her bed.

"I wanted to make an apology for bringing you here against your will, Sarah," Jareth's sister confessed. "It was wrong, but I hope that you will forgive me when I explain my reasons. You were being ill?" The Fae woman asked quietly.

"Yes…It's been a while since I last ate. The Labyrinth's taken its toll on me."

Jaclyn nodded. "Has it happened before?"

"Once, last night," Sarah added. She tried to sound lighthearted, "I swear I'm not usually such a mess. You just seem to catch me at the wrong moment."

"It's fine. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as to be expected. I took some of the juice…I hope that was okay?" She asked, gesturing to the china jug.

"Of course," Jaclyn eyed her for a moment. "Sarah…I think you should sit down. I need to tell you something."

"Is it Toby?" Instantly she became suspicious but she sat down beside her.

"No. Toby's fine. It's about you." When Sarah didn't reply she went on. "This may be a bit personal and I know you do not know me very well but as it is I hope you won't mind my asking…How long ago…did you last associate with a male?"

"Associate?"

"As in being intimate…mating."

"Oh!" Sarah's cheeks flushed with embarrassment but Jaclyn didn't seem to notice. Sarah wasn't sure how to reply. What a random question…and the word mating sounded like something you heard in a zoo. Did Fae's always use that word instead of sex? Why did she want to know anyway? This was a matter you discussed with your close friends, not between strangers. The last time she'd been intimate with a man was two nights ago. She'd regretted the act straight away even though it had been pleasurable. Knowing that somebody had wanted her felt good…especially after Steve and his constant put downs. She could still remember waking up that morning and speaking on the phone to Rachel. When she'd made the bed afterwards she'd noticed the rumpled sheets and thrown them into the laundry basket…She'd noticed too the little torn packet on the floor that confirmed the deed. She'd felt relief and thanks for him having the brains to use protection…

Then she remembered Jaclyn's face when she touched her stomach by the Sphere. She'd almost been sick twice. Now the Fae's face was drawn with sorrow. Putting it together wasn't difficult and Sarah suddenly stood up, her hands going straight to her face. "No…"

"I'm sorry." Jaclyn reached out and tried to take her hand but Sarah shrugged her off.

"No! I can't be. Not _that_…It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," the woman replied gently. "I'm not mistaken. I felt it yesterday."

"But it's only been two days!"

"Time is different here in the Labyrinth. Things alter…I know this a big shock, Sarah, but it doesn't have to be a bad one. It can be a blessing if you allow it."

Sarah was sick of crying, but again she couldn't help it. She felt her body crumple and a pair of arms tenderly embraced her. She turned to Jaclyn and cried onto her shoulder as the immortal stroked her hair.

* * *

**A/N: Dumdumduuuuum! Any good? Hope you liked it. I'm trying to flesh out Jaclyn a little so she doesn't seem to oc'ish, but there will be a LOT of Jareth/Sarah in the next chapter. I've got most of the story planned out now and I'm really excited. **

**Ciao x**


	6. ain't got no clothes to worry about

* * *

**A.N/ Here's chapter six...blimey six chapters already...Hope you enjoy reading it. The next chapter will be up next week due to horrible university statements and school work. I swear History has never been more dull. Oh well, read on, you lovely Labyrinth fans! Lot's of J/S in here...**

* * *

When she finally managed to cease her tears somewhat she pulled away from the immortal woman and stared blindly around them at the carpet

When she finally managed to cease her tears she pulled away from the immortal woman and stared blindly around them at the carpet. Sarah couldn't believe what she'd heard but knew the woman wouldn't lie about something like this. There was no reason for her to. She felt foolish and empty although now technically the latter wasn't true. "You have to pull yourself together, dear. Maybe you should bathe?" Jaclyn suggested tenderly, patting her cheek. They both knew a bath wouldn't help in the slightest but it was better to do something proactive than just sob. Sarah hated her tone of voice because it was filled with sympathy. Right now she wanted to be shouted at like Irene would do. "When you are done you will be able to think about this properly. You will feel much better."

Sarah allowed herself to be propelled into the bathroom without quarrelling and she watched as Jaclyn turned on the golden taps. The white bath filled up far too quickly considering its vast size but Sarah didn't wonder why. She couldn't find the strength to wipe away her tears or even say goodbye to Jaclyn when she exited. She had some trouble undressing since her fingers felt numb. Every button took a minute for her to undo. She took off her shirt and simply dropped it on the marble ground before stepping out of her jeans. When she was finally bare she slipped into the water. It was a perfect temperature. She hugged her knees to her chest tightly and stared into the bubbles. She knew she should do as Jaclyn suggested and pull herself together. There was no other option than to be strong but she had never felt so young and small in her entire life. She was embarrassed too. Pregnancy was too real an issue for the Underground. Here she was in this magical dream like place but reality still managed to catch up with her.

The first question that sprung to mind was _how_. She'd seen the empty packet on the floor and assumed they'd been careful…but she couldn't actually remember. She would have to find out. She didn't know a lot about babies, only what she'd learnt from babysitting Toby. There had been Health classes at High school but everybody just messed around in them and giggled whenever the teacher tried to teach them something; anyone who tried to listen was seen to be pretentious.

Sarah stretched her thin legs out and leant back. She looked down at her flat stomach under the water and imagined how it would look in a few months. How long would it be before it started to get bigger? Her breasts, which had always been quite small, would get bigger as would the rest of her body. Strangely this idea didn't scare her, it only reassured her. She touched her stomach with her hand and let it rest there. There was always the option of abortion, of course, or adoption but she knew she wouldn't be able to do either of those things. This was her mistake…she would face up to the consequences. She pictured the future. Going back into acting was no longer an opportunity so she would have to get a proper job to support the two of them. Who would cast a single parent in a role? Acting demanded your total dedication and she could no longer give that.

She didn't know what would happen now in regard to Toby. Jareth would know about her condition, she was sure about it, nothing could escape his knowing. He would keep him here as his heir. She failed the Labyrinth by being brought here by Jaclyn. She didn't expect him to show her any pity. She could storm in there and demand for them to be taken home but he would just smirk and say no. They'd made the deal and technically she'd failed. If she wanted Toby she would have to compromise.

Feeling a little better, she washed herself with the soap she found on the side. It smelt beautifully like jasmine. She looked around for some shampoo but found nothing. She wondered how they washed their hair here but then remembered that Fae's could just wish it. She made do with the soap and water. All the mud and grime she'd collected yesterday was washed off leaving her skin feeling clean and soft. When she was finished she stepped out and found a silky white dressing gown folded on one of the shelves. She slipped it on and used one of the towels beside it to dry her now glossy hair. Jaclyn had been right; a bath was exactly what she'd needed. When she padded back into the bedroom she found the woman sitting on the edge of her bed.

She wasn't alone.

Jareth was standing by the windows with his arms crossed. His pale flawless face was turned towards his sister and looked utterly composed like he was some sort of grand statue. The odd angels and harsh lines of it should have been unattractive but with his other features is made him beautiful. He was wearing a white flowing shirt that revealed a part of his chest, dark brown breeches, and a pair of black boots that looked as though they should belong to a pirate. He had a presence that seemed to stop time and when Sarah saw him her step faltered. She recalled their last encounter and how the result had been her being pushed through a hedge. She could still feel his grip on her shoulders. "How are you feeling?" Jaclyn asked kindly.

"Better, thank you. I've been thinking and have made up my mind," she added, keeping her tone confident in front of Jareth. She glanced at him. "I know you deem Toby rightfully yours as I failed to solve the Labyrinth…but…I also hope you know that I can't leave him here…"

He turned to her and his mix-matched eyes surveyed her briefly, "Of course you can't."

"You can have Toby," her voice wavered for a second. "But I have two conditions."

"And they are?" His oddly shaped eyebrows rose curiously. The sunlight which was streaming in through the windows seemed to warm his blonde hair and make it look almost golden. It was arranged as it usually was and she had a sudden longing to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold… I'll spin you valentine evenings_

"The first is that I will stay here with him. I don't trust your goblins, especially to look after a little boy, and frankly I don't trust you either. I don't want to be a bother, just to be given a room next to his and to look after him. The second condition is that I ask for one last day Aboveground as soon as possible."

"What on earth for?" Jaclyn asked, surprised. Sarah had forgotten she was there.

"To clear up some loose ends."

She was watching Jareth to see his reaction and he looked back but his face was like a mask. She wished she could find something there…anger, annoyance, contentment, she didn't care what…but she didn't. Finally, he spoke, "And I suppose when your brat is born it will live here too? Three Williams' all in my home," he added coldly.

"Jareth!" Jaclyn scolded when he said the word "brat"

Sarah didn't shrink away from his words but she felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment. Somehow Jareth mentioning it was worse than Jaclyn. "Take it or leave it."

His eyes glittered, taking in her humiliation, "As you wish."

Jaclyn glared at her brother and came forward to put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Get ready and I'll go with you to Aboveground. I've summoned some new clothes for you…"

"Can't I see Toby first?"

"It might be better to wait. You don't want to see him and have to leave again. It will only confuse the boy."

Jareth followed Jaclyn into the sitting room and as soon as the door shut behind them he crossed his arms. "You don't have to keep mothering her, you know." It bothered him that his own sister seemed to like Sarah when he couldn't bring himself to. She'd looked so fragile earlier even though she'd tried disguising it with that fake confidence he so dearly loved. He'd wanted to comfort her. Maybe if he wrapped his arms around her she would forgive him for his harsh treatment…but he'd just stood there watching her, his gaze full of judgment. The idea of her with child was a difficult one for him to take in. Earlier he'd stormed up to his bedroom and tried to calm down. He'd shouted, swore, cried and even smashed his mirror. When he finally composed himself he'd come down to find Jaclyn in Sarah's bedroom.

"I can't help it," his sister shrugged. "Especially while you continue to treat her so dreadfully. You called her child a brat, Jareth!"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk to me about my actions. I'm your brother and I'm also your future king. Do not question me!"

"Whatever you say," Jaclyn waved away his comment but she did hush. The two siblings sat in silence for a while and every few seconds or so they heard Sarah moving around inside the bedroom getting ready.

"It's ironic."

"What is?"

He looked at her, a smirk playing at his plump lips. "That when I desperately need an heir and have to resort of stealing one, a mere girl turns out to be pregnant with a child she doesn't want."

"You love her still, don't you?"

Jareth wasn't surprised by her words. He knew there were rumors in the Fae society about his affection for the mortal. There had been since before she defeated him. Jaclyn would have obviously heard them as well as the rest of his family. Jareth wasn't troubled by this fact; in fact he was quite flattered that people chose to talk about him. He remembered the first time he'd seen Sarah in his crystal. Every time somebody made a wish it would go into that Vota Sphere and hers were no exception. However, she'd been the only mortal child to wish so much about the Goblins and the Labyrinth so naturally Jareth took an interest. When the fog settled he'd seen a young girl asleep, hugging a stuffed toy to her chest. On closer inspection she hadn't been asleep and he could tell that she was listening to the shouting that came from the hallway. He'd gazed at the girl with the startling green eyes and watched as she grew from an awkward girl to a beautiful teenager…eventually finding that he couldn't stop. He'd fallen drastically in love with her.

"If you could call it love. She's tormented me for years and still does. Do have any idea how angry I feel when I remember how she rejected me? After everything I offered her…"

"She was only a child."

"I am never rejected. I cannot forget it."

Jaclyn sent him a swift sympathetic glance –just as the bedroom door opened. Sarah stepped out dressed in the clean clothes she'd found, completely oblivious to their previous conversation. The dress she was wearing was pale yellow and it made her dark hair and pale skin look richer. She fussed with the skirts and the flowing sleeves with irritation. How on earth did Fae woman put up with dresses like this? And as for the underwear…she'd stared at the long bloomers for ages before actually realizing what they were. She was quite tempted to shout for Jaclyn's help but managed to get along alone. She'd seen a corset on Jaclyn's dress and was relieved when she saw that hers was without, that would've been far too awkward. She looked at them both inquiringly.

"So how am I going to get back?"

Jaclyn replied casually, "It's quite simple; Jareth will transport you both there and back."

"Jareth?" Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach but willed them to settle. "I thought you were taking me?"

Jaclyn smiled pleasantly, ignoring her brother's scowl. She stood up. "I'm sorry, I was, but then I remembered some urgent business I have to attend to. Besides, Jareth is much more powerful than me. You'll be in safer hands."

"Don't bet on it," Sarah muttered, crossing her arms as the woman left.

Jareth, who knew what his sister was doing, simply replied, "Actually my magic _is _far more superior to hers."

"I don't doubt that, but I do doubt being in your safe hands."

"Scared?" He smirked. "I have no desire to harm you."

"How am I supposed to believe that? The last time we spoke you shoved me through a bush! And stop smirking, it's not funny!"

He made no attempt to change his expression. "You will just have to because like it or not I'm your only way to get Aboveground. Now stop your childish whining and hold on," he instructed coolly. With a flick of the wrist a heavy dark cloak appeared around his shoulders and he held the same gloved hand out for her to take.

Hesitantly, she took it and they were transported Aboveground.

* * *

They appeared on a deserted sidewalk. In the glow from the streetlights she saw that before her was the tall building that housed her apartment. It wasn't a classy place to live, those flats were on the other side of town, and was quite run down, especially after coming from Jareth's beautiful castle. There really was no comparison look wise. One or two of the windows were boarded up and there was graffiti sprayed onto one of the walls. It was mostly people her age living here; working actors and barmaids. The cat that belonged to her neighbor was sitting on the wall and when they appeared it ran off with a hiss. The garage doors were all closed and she assumed it was very late. It was a good thing too as their attire wasn't exactly up to date. She'd considered her outfit too immense in the Underground but now she huddled into its warmth. There was a bothersome chill that teased out her hair and made her shiver. An old newspaper blew passed. "Home sweet home," she muttered. She realized she was still holding onto Jareth's hand and drew away.

"Where to first?" Jareth asked, eyeing the building in an unimpressed manner. "You mentioned _loose ends_."

"Inside…Oh, shoot, I forgot my keys! They were in my jeans."

"No matter." He raised a hand and she head the click as the door unlocked.

She opened the heavy door and went inside to the bare hallway. "It's sort of worrying you can do that." Sarah started up the stairs, hitching her dress up so she wouldn't trip, and he followed closely behind her.

He ignored her comment. "Which house is yours?"

"Apartment."

"Excuse me?"

She stopped outside her door. "These are apartments, not houses. It's only one floor…Can you do that unlocking thing? Please."

Again he passed his hand over the lock and the door opened. Sarah switched on the light and walked inside to the kitchen. The room was barely bigger than the hallway outside but Jareth looked at the different appliances with curiosity and she had to stop herself from giggling when he examined the kettle. She went on through to the lounge and switched the light on. The room was decorated red with cream stencils along the skirting board. She and a few friends had spent an afternoon doing that and she smiled at the memory. She felt so comfortable here. She reminded herself that she was here for a reason. This was probably the last time she would be here. "I'm just going to pack a few things," she called and opened the door leading to her bedroom. The light never worked in this room so she didn't even try reaching for the switch out of habit. She'd always put off getting it fixed and realized it was too late now. She left the door open so that the light from the lounge would allow her to see. In her wardrobe was a dark green rucksack, the type you might go traveling with. She would have used her over night bag but that was still at her father's home. She opened the zip and placed it on her bed before going over to the chest of drawers.

"Jareth? Can you pass me my hairbrush?" she called, remembering that she'd left it on the lounge table. She opened the top draw and sorted through her underwear. However comfortable bloomers were she would be much more at ease in her own things. Her fingers brushed against a lacy bright pink bra and she gingerly picked it up. She thought she'd burnt it, along with everything else Steve bought her. It was beautifully made though and admittedly rather sexy.

"You certainly are full of surprises today."

Startled, she felt Jareth standing right behind her. He was looking over her shoulder and when he spoke his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. "Excuse me," she mumbled, blushing. She grabbed a few other things and moved around him so she could put them in the bag. After them went a few shirts, a pair of jeans, and some nightclothes. Jareth held her hairbrush out and she snatched it before tossing that in too. She went through to her bathroom and collected her toothbrush, a small bottle of perfume, a razor, some moisturizer and on second thoughts some shampoo. In they went. She didn't bother with any make up. "Right packing's done. Only one thing left to do."

"And what is that?" Jareth replied, now leaning against the doorframe.

"To tell Joshua." Sarah used both hands to carry the heavy bag into the lounge and she managed to lift it onto the couch.

Jareth didn't offer to help and followed unenthusiastically. "The father?"

"It's only fair…" she looked around and met his gaze. "If you were in his position you would like to know."

"I think I would prefer to remain ignorant of the fact."

Sarah rolled her emerald eyes and sat down beside her bag "Well perhaps a person with _feelings_ may think differently," she retorted and picked up the phone from the coffee table. She dialed and lifted it to her ear. It rang for a long time and just when she thought about hanging up a tired voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel. It's Sarah."

"Christ, girl, it's two in the morning…this had better be good ah was asleep."

"Sorry!" She glanced up and winced when she the time on the clock. Still, it couldn't be helped. Jareth was now sitting on a chair opposite her to the other side of the table and was waiting. He could probably hear everything Rachel was saying. "I was just wondering if you could give me Joshua's number? I need to talk to him."

"Now?"

"It's sort of an emergency."

"Hang on…" She heard rustling and a few moments later Rachel relayed a cell phone number. Sarah quickly scribbled it down onto a notepad. "Sarah…be careful, 'kay? If ah was you ah wouldn't bother. Mickey told me yesterday that he'd heard Joshua bragging about you to his friends. From what ah can tell he's a bit of a bastard."

_Ladies and gentleman…the father of my child… Terrific_, she thought. "I will, don't worry…Thanks a lot. Sorry for waking you."

"No problem. Night."

Sarah put the phone down and looked at the number in her hands. She bit her lip. It wasn't too late to just disappear Underground without letting him know…

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sarah."

She looked up at him and saw that he was looking serious for the first time tonight. She sighed. "Honestly? Neither do I…" However, that didn't stop her from picking the phone back up and dialing, all the while thinking that this was the right thing to do. She owed it to their unborn child.

To her surprise the phone was picked up almost immediately. The voice that answered was loud and she could hear music in the background. "Hello?"

"Hi…Joshua?"

"Sorry, what? I can't hear you…hang on…" The music grew quieter and she assumed he'd stepped outside. "That's better. Who's this?"

"It's Sarah…Sarah Williams." Her hands were sweaty and she almost dropped the plastic phone. She hated how Jareth could hear and how awkward it was to have to say her surname. She felt like a blushing teenager all over again.

"Wow, Sarah! Hey…this is pretty random…What can I do for you? Let me guess, you're up for round two?"

She grimaced. "Not exactly. Look, I need to tell you something…Maybe you'd like to meet? It's not really something to say over the phone."

"No can do, I'm afraid. I'm at a friend's engagement party and between the two of us there's a gorgeous blonde in there who's been eyeing me all night. Long legs…huge tits…"

Sarah's face fell and she closed her eyes at his words. Suddenly she didn't care about tact. "Look, you idiot, I'm pregnant with your child."

"_What_!"

"I thought you should know."

"Jesus, you can't be serious! Well then, fucking get rid of it!"

"I'm being perfectly serious," she assured him, growing angry. "I could have just gone without letting you know but I thought it was the right thing to do. I guess I was wrong. Good luck with your newest conquest…and just so you know you were shit in bed!" she added spitefully and slammed the phone down. She wrapped her arms across her chest and willed herself not to shatter. Out of all the guys in the world she had to go off with a total prick like that. The creep. Still it was over now.

Jareth was frowning. "I told you."

"At least I tried…" she sighed. She stood and went into the kitchen. The shoes she was wearing had a heel and it clipped as she stepped on the tiled floor. "I need a cup of tea…do you want one?" Ever since she was little she'd always loved tea and the amazing soothing properties it had. After any argument, failed audition or disappointment caffeine had been there to help.

"Tea?"

"It's a hot drink."

"I think I will, as you mortals say, "give it a miss"."

Sarah managed a smile and when she had a mug of hot tea in one hand she went and sat back down. There was a silence between them but it wasn't awkward. Jareth was deep in thought with his head in one hand and Sarah was sipping her drink. Then Jareth broke it by chuckling.

"What?"

"I can't believe you insulted his lovemaking."

Sarah blushed. "It just slipped out. He made me so angry."

"He deserved it."

"Tell me…do Fae ever just use the word sex? Jaclyn's said mating and other words but not actually…well, you know."

Jareth surveyed her and paused before answering. "Mortals and Fae are different in their approach to reproduction. You mortals toss the word _sex_ about far too much. We Fae consider lovemaking exactly as it sounds…making love. When Jaclyn used the word mating I assume it was in the perspective of asking when your child was conceived? You will find that when a Fae speaks…the words they say are exactly what they mean. I hope that answers your little query."

"But you've said things before that you didn't mean…"

"Like mortals I'm sometimes inclined to stretch the truth," he smirked. "That reminds me…" He flicked his wrist and then something appeared in his gloved hand. He held it out to her and she took it.

"My necklace! How did you know?" She studied the black lace with the threaded green jewels affectionately.

"I saw your friend Angel wearing it around his neck and took it back."

"Is he okay? And Hoggle?"

"Both fine, I expect."

"I gave it to him in exchange for his help."

"He didn't do a lot helping."

She set her mug down on the table and put the lace over her head. She adjusted her hair so it hung around her neck as it should. She touched one of the fake jewels and smiled. "Toby made me it as a homecoming present. He tried so hard. He hated threading the jewels and when he did he would bit his lip in concentration. There is something I've been meaning to ask actually…"

"Go on."

"That night when you came back…you said that Toby confessed in you. That he told you his secrets…I was just wondering what sort of things he said. Apart from me not seeing him a lot," she added with a grim expression.

"You want me to betray his confidence?"

"Don't say it like that," she frowned. "I'm just curious."

"If you were in his position you would want me to keep your secrets."

"He's four, for goodness sakes. He shouldn't have secrets."

Jareth smirked. "Well perhaps a person with _feelings_ may think differently," he replied smartly, mocking her earlier words.

Sarah shook her head and drained the rest of her tea in silence. When she was finished she left it on the table, seeing as washing up hardly made any sense if she wasn't to return. She caught sight of the view outside her window and felt a short-lived twinge of panic. She knew leaving was for the best…but all the same it would be odd to never return. She no longer had a job but she would miss the few friends she had. She would miss her parents too. "What will our parents think when they return and we aren't there?"

"They aren't returning from their vacation. They're under a spell and don't remember ever having children. They're content, don't worry," Jareth added, seeing the look of guilt flash over her face.

"I guess it's lucky they were on a trip," Sarah remarked, standing up and picking up her heavily packed bag. The two of them walked towards the door and she turned off the lights. When he didn't reply she sighed. "The trip was your doing to begin with, wasn't it?"

He looked at for a moment. "You're surprised?"

"Not really…" When the door was locked behind them, Jareth offered his hand once more and she took it. Just before they transported she asked him a question which she already knew the answer too. Still, she felt like confirming it. "Even if I had somehow accomplished the Labyrinth you still wouldn't give me Toby back, would you?"

"Of course not."

* * *

**A/N: See? They can get along sometimes...don't expect it to be all like this though. Jareth has more mood-swings than a teenage girl, and Sarah _is_ a teenage girl so...yeah, i'm sure you get the point. Nasty old Joshua, eh? Don't worry, the blonde girl changed her mind. I'm sorry if people don't like the pregnancy thing but it's the way i planned the story...and is needed for future plotting. Oh, yeah, i'm totally scheming. So guys review, flame, suggest...the little blue box is amazing. **


	7. don't tell me truth hurts, little girl

**A/N: Technically it's still Monday, so I've kept my word ^^ Hope you like.**

* * *

It wasn't difficult for Sarah to adjust to her new life even though one would think being in a different world would take some getting used to. It helped that the majority of her days were spent inside with Toby or Jaclyn. She had no desire to go back into the Labyrinth anytime soon unless it was to see her friends…which was something she had yet to do. She fell into a sort of routine which took up her days. Every morning at sunrise the goblin maid Trinny would knock on her door and quickly clean while Sarah woke up and tried to resist the temptation of snuggling back under the warm silky sheets. She would take a long luxurious bath and then pick out something from the wardrobe to wear. After she was dressed she would go and wake Toby and, ignoring his tired protests, get him ready for the day too. Breakfast always managed to put the smile back on his face and even Sarah could admit that it was quite a spread. They usually ate with Jaclyn and Jareth in the stunning breakfast room but some days they went straight into the kitchen and ate standing up while talking to the goblins. After that Jareth would claim Toby and until lunch Sarah liked to explore the castle and its numerous rooms. She also liked to walk with Jaclyn and listen to what the woman had to say. A light lunch was taken in the dining room and Sarah looked after Toby in the afternoons. Usually they just played with his toys or she would take him to the vast library and read to him. Either way they enjoyed themselves. However, her favourite part of the day was after dinner (which naturally consisted of all four courses) when she would tuck Toby back into bed. She spent her evenings with Jaclyn by the fireplace in the sitting room, reading quietly or talking.

She'd spoken to Trinny the goblin too who was quite shy at first, and to Ziggy who was one of the few dwarfs in the castle and was one of the cleverest. In fact the only person in the castle she barely said a word to was the king himself. This wasn't due to Sarah; she was under the impression that they'd gotten along surprisingly well Aboveground. Well, they hadn't murdered each other anyway. Every morning she greeted him politely and would try to engage him in conversation but she only got nods or short answers in reply. He seemed completely set to ignore her. He spoke to Jaclyn and Toby as he always had…it was just Sarah that he over-looked. She wondered at first if she'd done something to offend him but couldn't think of anything. After a week of this she'd given up and ignored him back. Rudeness could work both ways.

Despite her plea she remained in the same peach-coloured bedroom but Toby's room was just along the hall so that was a consolation. The clothes she'd brought from home were stored away amongst the new garments Jaclyn had summoned for her, although Trinny had made it clear that she thought Sarah was barmy for wearing man trousers. She'd worn them on the first day but felt foolish when walking next to Jaclyn who'd been wearing a beautiful dress of blue velvet. However much she loved wearing her jeans the dresses were beginning to grow on her. Sarah had never been a very dressy type of girl…to her high school prom she'd only worn a simple black one. She liked to be able to move and to run with Toby without having to worry about tripping over.

Nevertheless, today she felt like wearing one. She approached the wardrobe in her robe and shifted through the garments inquisitively. She found one right at the back that she deemed satisfactory and quickly changed. She always seemed to dress in a hurry here in case somebody walked in. Apparently Fae didn't know about locks. Once finished she tugged her hairbrush through her damp hair and left it down to dry. The dress she'd picked was made from cotton and the dark grey complimented her hair. It was dressy but not too formal and once again was without a corset. She left her room and down the hall to wake Toby up. Funnily enough Toby was taking the pregnancy thing very well. She'd told him simply that she was having a baby (hoping he wouldn't ask how) but he'd just grinned and said that it was cool. He seemed happy that he would be an uncle at four years old. Sometimes she never understood how she could have ever resented the little guy…Having her pregnancy in the open was a lot easier than she thought, especially since Jaclyn now gave her something to stop the morning sickness.

"Come on, Toby…It's too early to squabble," Sarah pleaded, holding his clothes in one hand and his chubby wrist in the other. She was on her knees and was trying to get him to put on the ridiculous outfit summoned by Jaclyn. If she thought hers were odd than Toby's were bizarre. She didn't know if all Fae children wore these sorts of garments but Toby didn't care…

"Don't want them. Want my teddy t-shirt!"

"Look, I'm wearing a dress…I'm trying to fit in. If I can then you can."

"But they're weird…"

"Jareth wears clothes like this." Toby had taken a shine to Jareth and the other day she'd caught him moving his hands as he pretended to juggle. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not but if it helped get him ready then she was willing to use it.

"No he doesn't!"

"He does, look." She held up the garments carefully so he could see. "Smaller…but like his."

"Okay then, fine!" Sarah quickly dressed him before he could change his mind. When she was finished she observed him and had to hide a grin. He was wearing a little white shirt, baggy black breeches and small buckled shoes. Over the top went a dark blue frock coat. He should have looked funny but with his blonde curly hair and bright sleepy eyes he looked adorable.

"Breakfast time."

"I'm starvin'."

"You're always eating. One day you're going to be so fat you'll waddle."

"Like a duck?" He giggled and tried to imitate one. Sarah chuckled and scooped him up into her arms so she could carry him. She walked out of room as he said, "Am I hurtin' the bump?"

"The bump?"

"Jareth said that I had to mind the baby now."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Jareth said that?"

"Uh huh. He said I shouldn't make you run about or carry me."

"Well don't worry, sweetie. It's fine for now." They passed a group of goblins who made funny little bows to Toby and rushed off giggling and spluttering with laughter.

"We eatin' in the breakfast room today? I wanna' see Jaclyn."

"If you want to."

After walking for a few more minutes they arrived in the breakfast room which was located on the ground floor overlooking the gardens. The room was beautifully decorated and its convenient position meant that sunshine was always streaming in through the windows during this time of the day. Everything inside seemed to radiate simplicity from the marbled floor to the white walls. In the centre of the room was a long wooden table built for two dozens but with only four places set. Jareth was sitting at the head in a slightly larger chair and his sister sat to his right. When the doors opened to let them in, the latter glanced up and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning, Jaclyn," Sarah smiled back and let Toby down. Her brother scampered over to the chair on Jareth's left, leaving her to sit down on the chair beside him. She picked up the heavy silver cutlery and started to eat the pastry on her plate. She'd wondered before how Fae managed to keep their trim figures after eating so much luxurious food but never had to confidence to ask.

"Would you like a peach?" Jaclyn offered, gesturing to one of the trays on the table and sure enough a few peaches sat on it. "Freshly picked."

"Thanks, but I've never really liked them."

Jareth, who'd been pouring Toby a cup of chocolate, looked up when he was finished. "You liked them well enough a few years ago," he remarked coolly although she could have sworn a flash of amusement crossed his carefully composed features.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously; torn between surprise at him actually speaking to her and irritation of him bringing that incident up. "That one was rotten."

Jaclyn looked at them peculiarly. She cleared her throat after a pause, deciding to change the subject. "Jareth, I was going to tell you about that letter I received from mother."

"That old hag…what does she want?"

She grinned. "Don't be rude, it's good news. She said that the proclamation of Toby being heir apparent has been made and it's established. It's official."

Jareth didn't smile a lot; in fact, Sarah had never seen him smile before without any malice. So when he did so now she couldn't help but notice how handsome it made him look. In the sunshine his hair looked like spun gold and his skin flawlessly white. He was dressed today in black; black open shirt with ruffled sleeves, black breeches (fitted, unlike Toby's), and black boots. His unique eyes glittered in triumph. Sarah didn't know how the monarchy system here worked but could guess a few things from the conversations she'd overheard around the castle. She knew for instance that Jared, who was the youngest sibling, was anxious to beat his older brother to the throne and this was the reason for Jareth needing Toby. Their mother appeared to be acting as some sort of regent until then. She presumed that now Toby was heir apparent Jareth would finally get his way. The whole protocol was an alien concept for her seeing as she'd grown up in a democratic system…though she avoided mentioning this in case she offended somebody. In all fairness she was only just getting used to the thought of a world beyond the Labyrinth. After breakfast she enquired to Jaclyn about the world she knew so little about.

"It's moderately straightforward to understand…all the land legitimately belongs to the king, which is a hereditary role, however since it is a very large kingdom it is divided into smaller realms. These are protected by Fae the king appoints. The capital is not too far from here and is known as Stonevale and it's a truly wonderful place, Sarah. We all grew up there in the palace. Gold is practically everywhere and fountains too as my mother is so partial to them. When Jareth is crowned I expect he will live there."

The two of them were taking a leisurely walk outside in the vast gardens. Sarah didn't recognize any of plants or trees that decorated the path and was amazed by the exotic flowers that bloomed every colour. The gardens were hidden behind the castle, tucked far away from the goblin city so nobody could disturb them. It wasn't exactly quiet, birds sung in the distance and a water fountain splashed some meters away, but the overall effect was tranquillity. The two women walked side by side and Jaclyn was holding a purple flower she'd picked earlier. She looked lovely in a gown of pink and Sarah was beginning to think that she could never look anything but dazzling. She'd forgiven the Fae for bringing her here against her will since she now knew her reasons and the two had developed a friendship. Jaclyn's sweetness counterbalanced Sarah's persistence perfectly and she was always willing to listen to Sarah's ramblings. Toby had been claimed as usual by Jareth and Sarah supposed they were in the castle somewhere. She wasn't troubled in view of the fact that she knew Jareth wouldn't let anything happen to his precious beneficiary.

She listened to Jaclyn's reply appreciatively. "It sounds delightful."

"It is. My daughter had her wedding ceremony in the cathedral there and the white streets were literally crowded with Fae dancing and celebrating! Give a Fae any excuse to celebrate and they will."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Rebecca is around a two hundred and twenty. It's difficult to be completely sure," she added. She saw the surprised expression on Sarah's face. "In mortal years she would be roughly twenty two."

"So eighteen would be…"

"A hundred and eighty," she finished. She paused for a second to pick another flower and put it with the purple one. "May as well collect some for my bedroom. It _is_ strange, the difference between the two worlds in regard to time."

"How old is Jareth?" Sarah asked curiously as she smoothed out her skirts. She didn't see the peculiar look Jaclyn threw at her.

"He's almost three hundred and ten."

They resumed their walk. "Do you miss Rebecca?"

Jaclyn's reply was a little too short. "Sometimes."

Sarah grimaced. "I'm sorry…it was rude to ask. It's none of my business."

Jaclyn smiled to let the girl know it was alright. "It's just difficult at times…accepting the fact that she doesn't need me anymore. Her husband…well, Jareth doesn't like him and I have to admit he can be a bit pretentious at times. He wasn't really my ideal son-in-law…" she sighed. "But what right do I have to judge him? Rebecca loves him and he loves her in his own way. I have to trust her judgement."

"She sounds very lucky to have you as her mother," the mortal said truthfully.

They reached the water fountain and silently sat down on its edge. Sarah gently reached down and dipped a finger into the water before drawing little circles below the surface. The water was freezing cold but refreshingly so. It was a remarkable fountain; around the size of a carriage and made of black marble. On a dais in the middle was a figure of a well dressed man on his knees and he was holding a beautiful woman in his arms. Her head was thrown back so that her long hair almost touched the waters surface and if you looked closely you could tell that her expression was one of horror. The man, on the other hand, had real continuous tears cascading down his handsome cheeks which fell into the waters depth and made the water fountain. Sarah wasn't sure if she liked the statues or not even though they were exceptionally well made. She wondered if there was a story behind it or just a random piece of art. She looked at Jaclyn, only to see her staring into space.

"Do you remember that story I told you at the Vota Sphere? The one you thought I'd created to trick you."

"Of the heartbroken girl?" It wasn't difficult for her to remember that tragic tale.

Jaclyn nodded. "I left a part out, would you like to hear it?"

"Please."

"I told you that after her lover was taken away she spent years listening to the Sphere. Listening for his wishes…Except what I didn't tell you was that she was already pregnant with his child when he left. She was advised by all to hide it and to have it passed off at birth to another woman. Her parents especially didn't want the scandal. But she was stubborn. It was only after she heard her former lover's final wish that she came away from the Sphere. When she gave birth she called the little girl by the only name she thought was appropriate; the name of her lover's new love. You see, she resented that child…resented what she was the result of. She couldn't bear to look into her little face and see the replica of his eyes looking back at her…"

Sarah was very still. She took a deep breath and then reached out for the woman's hand- letting her go on.

"…However over the years I watched as my baby grew up and realised how foolish I'd been in my youth. The girl hadn't asked to be born; it wasn't her fault that I'd suffered so much heart break. I suppose that's the reason I've always babied her and why I find it so difficult to let her go now," she finished. She looked at Sarah sadly and the mortal was lost for words.

"Oh Jaclyn…"

"Please, Sarah, I don't want your sympathy…I've grown up," Jaclyn added gently. "It was a foolish mistake from the start and I can admit love blinded me for a while."

"I do feel badly for you, but that wasn't what I was going to say," Sarah admitted. "I was going to say how much I admired your strength. I couldn't imagine being as brave as you in that situation."

Jaclyn smiled. "And all this coming from the great Sarah Williams herself? My, I'm all a fluster…" she squeezed her hand gently in a sisterly gesture of thanks and the two resumed their walk.

Lunch was usually the quickest of the three meals and was thankfully light. Sarah took her usual place on Toby's left and ate in silence, occasionally listening to a word of Jaclyn and Toby's conversation. Her brother was trying to explain the rules of hide and seek to the obviously confused Fae. However, her thoughts kept straying to Jaclyn's story and to life here in general. When she finished eating she sipped at the water in her goblet. What she really wanted was to see Hoggle and Angel…and perhaps even Ludo or Sir Didymus. It would be nice to see their friendly faces and see how they were. She knew she would have to face the Labyrinth at some point since it was technically surrounding her and now she wasn't challenging it perhaps it wouldn't be so tough? The other residents here had no problems with it…so why should she? Mind made up she put her goblet down and asked Toby if he would like to join her. Jaclyn offered to show her to Hoggle's cottage but had other plans for this afternoon so couldn't stay. Jareth, of course, said nothing and drained his goblet before leaving. He didn't even say goodbye to his sister.

An hour later she was knocking on the door to Hoggle's home and holding onto Toby's hand. Anticipation of seeing the dwarf again was too much for her to handle and she tapped her foot anxiously. Toby was excited too to see her sister's friend after hearing so much about him. When the door opened, a little haggard face peered up at them and Hoggle gave a crooked smile when he saw his visitors. "You came back then?"

"Of course," Sarah grinned and leant down to give him a one-armed hug. When she drew away she ushered Toby forward. "This is my brother; I don't think you've met before."

"I'm Toby," the child informed him in a confident tone. Some children might've been shy or frightened to meet somebody new but he took it in his stride, already certain that they would like each other. "And you're Hoggle. Sarah said."

Hoggle chuckled, shaking his head. "No wonder Jareth likes him. Come on in…" He ducked back inside and the two siblings followed. The room was just as it had been the last time and only two things were different; firstly there was no fire in the hearth and secondly a little fox with orange fur was sitting in one of the over stuffed armchairs. When they entered he looked up and jumped off onto his feet with a cry of surprise.

"My lady! How fair thee after such a long expedition away? And whom might this young ruffian belong to?"

"Sir Didymus! How lovely to see you again. I wasn't expecting to find you here," Sarah greeted warmly.

Toby followed his sister and looked around. It was very small compared to Jareth's but cosy too. He watched as the fox kissed his sisters hand and after she was seated he was pulled up onto her lap. Toby was once again introduced and he found the little fox extremely funny in the way that he spoke. He sounded like one of those knights in films. Sarah seemed perfectly at ease with the creatures so Toby was simply left to observe them. The dwarf he'd met earlier had an ugly wrinkled face but his eyes were bright and youthful looking. He was wearing a funny little waistcoat and had an odd belt around his waist that looked like it was made from jewels. Sarah told him on the way here all about her time with Hoggle and he remembered that this was the dwarf who tended to the gardens and killed fairies. He'd been surprised at that, thinking that fairies were peaceful creatures like in his storybooks. He knew that he would grow to like Hoggle but despite Sarah's assurances that he was kind, Jareth's earlier words echoed in his brain. He'd told him all about Hoggle's deception and treachery. The idea of someone trying to trick his sister didn't sit well with Toby.

He yawned and leant back against Sarah, pressing his face against her silly dress.

His sister's voice was kind. "Sleepy?"

"No," he mumbled stubbornly.

In fact he was rather tired. His mornings with Jareth were quite draining. Jareth explained to him that since he would soon be entering into Fae society that he should be taught a few techniques to impress them. He was also set upon instructing Toby the way of magic but would wait until he was older before showing anything really extraordinary. So far he'd only been able to summon a blossom but was told that for a four year old mortal that was very good. He was under strict orders from the king not to reveal to Sarah what he was teaching him and honestly Toby didn't want to in case she insisted on joining them or stopping it. He was excited by the prospect of being like Jareth who he looked up to like a big brother.

"Nap time, I think. We'd better be off," Sarah excused, gradually standing up. She was holding Toby carefully in case he was asleep. When she looked down she saw that he was awake but his eyelids kept drooping and he was sucking on his thumb. She smiled.

"Good to see you both," Hoggle said, standing up as well. "Drop by anytime…'cept for mornings as I have to tend to the gardens then."

"Goodbye, my lady," Sir Didymus waved. Hoggle saw her to the door and once outside she bent to kiss his cheek.

"Remember what happened last time you did that, eh?" Hoggle grinned, rubbing his cheek with a frayed cuff. "Ended up in a load of trouble."

"But we managed to get through it," Sarah pointed out.

After bidding the dwarf goodbye, she turned and started to walk towards the castle. Jaclyn had escorted them both down here earlier and had shown Sarah a safe way back. It was only a few minutes of walking since many of the hedges kindly uprooted to move out of her way. It was amazing to think that this was the same maze that had once chased her. She guessed living here gave her some kind of authority or it no longer saw her as a threat. Toby had his head against her shoulder and she felt his slow breathing on her neck, indicating he was asleep. She reached the goblin city and the guards opened the gates for her without hesitation. They gave half bows and watched with awe as she walked passed. Nobody challenging the Labyrinth had ever reached the city except for her and the goblins were curious as well as intimidated by their king's guest. They made way for her to pass them and a few stumbled out of their homes to get a better look at her. Sarah kept her gaze on the floor before her and held onto Toby securely. She knew they wouldn't take him again but she couldn't help it. She was relieved when she reached the castle and was away from those yellow prying eyes. She went straight to Toby's room and changed him tenderly into nightclothes before putting him down for a nap. She tucked the blanket around him and tiptoed out, shutting the door behind her.

It dawned on her that she still had an hour or two before dinner. Now that Toby was asleep and Jaclyn was busy she had no idea what to do with herself. She decided to look around the castle some more. She knew her way around the first two floors, more or less, but above was a mystery. The problem with the layout was that it seemed to change. Doors seemed to appear at random and rooms would vanish and come back a few days later. She'd once found a room filled with soft plump cushions and spent a good hour there reading but the next day had hunted for hours without finding it. She knew there was a trick to figure it out, after all nobody else had a problem with it. She would just have to keep exploring. She climbed a set of marble stairs and wandered down the third floor, pausing every so often to open a door and see the rooms inside. Near the end she came to a room filled with portraits and went inside to have a closer look. The first portrait she stopped at was closest to the door and was of a thin woman who looked no older than eighteen. She was sitting in a handsome chair with her delicate hands folded on her lap and her white hair pinned up. Her waist looked tiny because of the corset she wore and her dress looked like it was made from luxurious green velvet. She would have been very pretty if it wasn't for the heavy coat of rouge on her pale cheeks. At first glance she looked like Jaclyn but her eyes were blue so it couldn't be.

She glanced around and a portrait on the other side of the room caught her eye. When she went over she recognized the man at once. It couldn't be anyone else. He was dressed in expensive looking clothes made from white silk and his rich blonde hair had hints of dark blue in it that she'd only seen once before. Instead of his usual style his hair was long and tied back so it fell to his shoulders. He was standing beside a piano, looking dignified, and there was a smug smile playing at his lips. He was looking out at the painter as though challenging him to make an error yet the finished result was perfect. His mix-matched eyes seemed to draw her in and she shuddered before breaking its spell and looking away. To his left was a portrait of a younger Jaclyn and she was holding the hand of a small girl who she presumed to be Rebecca. There was a look of contentment on the woman's face as she looked down at her dark haired daughter, who was looking forward at the painter with a big friendly grin. The portrait on Jareth's right was of another young man who bore a resemblance to the latter two. He was dressed just as finely in black silk and was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. His hair was styled like Jareth's but was the same colour as Sarah's. As she studied it she realised the subject looked utterly bored and was looking away at something behind the painter as though he would like to escape. She could already guess who this was but glanced at the plaque beneath just to make sure. Yup, she was right – _Jared_.

Every portrait in this room must be of somebody in the royal family. She could see now as she looked around a dozen pairs mix-matched eyes looking back at her. After several more minutes, she left and shut the door behind her. The next room she tried was filled with golden telescopes, the next empty birdcages…she then reached the end and saw a set of stone staircases leading up. Curiosity compelled her to follow them and as she did she felt a strange sensation- as though she'd walked up these steps before. Her pace ceased when she came to a wooden door and she saw that it was bolted shut. Obviously someone was trying to keep this room a secret. Sarah had always been a nosy sort of person and if somebody wanted to hide this room then it made her want to see what was inside it even more.

She reached out and tried to open it but the bolt was horribly stiff and didn't want to give. She bit her lip and tried again but still nothing happened.

"Miss shouldn't be here."

Sarah shrieked and spun around too see a goblin standing at the bottom of the stairs. She put a hand up to her heart and sighed. "Oh, you scared me."

"Beg pardon…Bimple didn't mean to."

"That's alright. What do you mean I shouldn't be here?"

"His highness keeps the room locked at all times. Not sure why, but he can get awfully angry when he catches someone round here. Last year a goblin managed to sneak in but he caught him and he's been thrown out. Bimple's not even allowed in there to clean."

"How strange," Sarah mumbled, looking back at the door. "How did the goblin ever get in?"

"We goblins have our own magic," the goblin called Bimple shrugged his skinny shoulders and twitched his shirt nervously.

The mortal turned and smiled. "Do you think you could help me get in, Bimple?"

His cheeks flushed at her smile, "I shouldn't dare."

"Please?" Her eyes pleaded. "I'll only be a moment and he won't catch me…"

"Bimple could get into a lot of trouble."

"It'll be our little secret, I promise."

Bimple wasn't the smartest of goblins and he'd grown up hearing about the legend of this mortal. He felt honoured that now she was asking for _his_ help. He glanced around to make sure they were alone and nodded slowly. He held up a hand and the bolt on the door glowed for a second before easily sliding open. He put his hand down again and gulped. "Bimple's going now, but if he was you then he would hurry."

Sarah smiled as the goblin rushed off and she turned to the unlocked door. She opened it slowly and stepped inside…

It was the Escher Room.

She instantly paled and her eyes widened in surprise. She felt her breath being swept out of her. The stairs around her made her feel dizzy. She walked further in and the memories hit her like a clump around the head.

_How you turned my world, you precious thing__…_

Her eyes were drawn to a particular platform opposite to her and she knew it was there where she'd leapt into nothingness. She'd cried Toby's name more times then she could remember in this room and had ignored Jareth's singing. She'd jumped blindly, her hair streaming out behind her and her gaze fixed on her baby brother. She couldn't remember the thoughts that had propelled her to do something so drastic. She looked to her right and saw a set of stairs leading down. She was half tempted to go down them but knew that if she started she would never be able to get out. It was so easy to get lost here.

_Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel…_

The memories attacked her and they sounded so real it hurt. His words pierced into her and physically hurt. Why hadn't she stopped and taken notice of them? He'd been in the room with her…had she really been so driven on getting her brother that she just hadn't heard them? Or had she childishly ignored them on purpose? She wasn't sure which option was the worst.

_Live without the sunlight_

Sarah closed her eyes and her hands balled into fists.

_I can't live within you__…_

"Stop it!" she suddenly shouted without thinking. Her words rang through the room.

"What are you doing here?" For the second time today she's been snuck up on and again she shrieked and turned around to see the King of the Goblins standing in the doorway. His beautiful face was twisted into a grimace and his jaw set. He looked completely beside himself with fury. His portrait flashed before her eyes and she wondered how such a young bold looking prince had turned into what she saw before her now. What had shaped this change in him? She saw that he was shaking with rage and suddenly felt terrified. Had she pushed him too far by breaking in? "You shouldn't be here."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but her voice wouldn't work.

Jareth stepped into the room. "Well? _Answer me_!" He shouted horribly.

"Why?" She whispered and her eyes clouded over with tears. "Why have you done this? Why couldn't you let it be!"

"It upsets you?" His eyes glittered with hatred and a smirk flashed over his lips although he looked far from amused. His tone was colder than the chilliest of days. "You've never looked back. Not once. Not in three whole years. I've had to relive this moment every day! I can lock this room, I can avoid it but it's _still here_! A constant reminder of _you_." He turned away and put a gloved hand to his forehead.

"Jareth…"

"Get out!" His voice was filled with loathing.

"Please…"

"GET OUT!" He suddenly bellowed, rounding on her dangerously.

Sarah ducked under his arm and ran out of the room as quickly as she could, bursting into tears as soon as she was down the stairs. She ran and ran until she reached her bedroom, and even then she didn't feel safe.

* * *

**A/N: Quick thing, the statue is taken from a story in the book The Kite Runner and is about a husband killing his wife in order to make him cry as he cries peals…which makes him rich. Pretty depressing. Poor Jaclyn too, eh? And poor Jareth. This chapter really was an angst fest, sorry! I'll try to make up for it next chapter. Comments, flames, suggestions, cooking recipes…all welcome **

**Ciao x**


	8. tell my wife I love her very much

****

**A.N: Phew, finally, the next chapter is here. Thank you for the lovely reviews and favouriting. It truly does brighten up my day. **

**I'm posting this on Boxing Day and I hope everyone had a great Christmas whether they celebrated or not. I got the book Breaking Dawn (twilight series) and I'm not going to give anything away but...seriously? (if anyone shares this opinion then please say so I know I'm not alone). Still listening to Enigma as my muse music, but I've also moved on to normal music too which I'm quite pleased about. There's hope for me yet. Also milk seems to help. And late night typing, of course. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! Jareth becomes devious. **

* * *

She hated him.

She hated him. She hated him. She could've shouted it from the balcony, told every resident of the Labyrinth. He literally made her blood boil. Where the hell did he get off with treating her like that? She hadn't done anything to make him intentionally hate her. If only he could get over his injured pride. The idea of keeping that room closed off like that was wrong…no worse…it was morbid. She hated the idea of him obsessing over it like that…obsessing over simple memories. Sarah grimaced and lay on her bed, her mind dizzy. What did she want right now? She didn't want to leave…after all; she had nothing to go back to. No job, no lover…no _close_ friends. Not close enough to leave for anyway.

Plus she sort of liked being here, excluding Jareth's erratic behaviour. The castle was beautiful and it looked like something from a fairy story. How many girls got to live like this? She got to dress in beautiful gowns and stride down wooden corridors. She got to dine on the most exquisite things every night and didn't even have to do the washing up. Jaclyn was a wonderful person too and the two women were quickly becoming friends. In her was a person willing to listen and to offer her shoulder to cry on. Sarah didn't want to erase that for anything. Toby was certainly enjoying himself too. He seemed to thrive down here rather than Aboveground. He just fit like he was born to live here. Sarah held a hand to her stomach and imagined the being inside. Aboveground she would be ashamed to be pregnant at her age and her parents would never forgive her. She couldn't even imagine telling her father. But in the Underground things seemed to be more relaxed…like she really was living in a dream. She'd asked Jaclyn how long her pregnancy would last and apparently for Fae woman it only took five months. Time works differently down here, she'd explained. So in Sarah's case she wasn't sure. Would the magic affect her just from being around it? She would have to wait and see.

There was a knock at the door. "Go away, Jareth!" she shouted, glancing at it.

The door opened but it was Jaclyn who stepped inside with Toby in tow. "What has he done now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Toby came over and jumped up onto the bed beside her.

"Just be his unpleasant self," Sarah sighed.

"Try living with him for three hundred and ten years."

Toby took hold of her hands and she noticed that he was grinning from ear to ear, showing a dimple in one cheek. "We're leavin', Sarah!"

"Leaving?"

"Later on tonight," Jaclyn clarified. "Jareth wants us to travel by coach and it will be an all night journey, I'm afraid. He's being summoned to the capital by our mother for his coronation."

"Why doesn't he just use his magic?"

"It's easy enough to teleport to and from the Labyrinth but the capital is a long way away. He'd be exhausted by the time he's transported all of us there and you know how he feels about looking weak in front of others."

"He hates it," Sarah mumbled. "But why do I have to go?"

"Toby is needed and you wouldn't want him to go alone, would you?" Jaclyn smiled. "A goblin will be in shortly to pack your things and load them onto one of the carriages. I should go and sort a few things out, so I'll see you later. Try and grab something to eat, won't you?" she added as she walked out.

Sarah looked down at Toby and put her arms around him, drawing him into a hug. "What you reckon Stonevale will look like?" Toby asked.

"Very grand."

"Bigger than home?"

"Much bigger, with fountains and white streets…" she informed, remembering the description she'd got from Jaclyn. "Let's go and find something to eat before we leave. Don't want to get hungry halfway there."

At six o'clock precisely she was summoned down to the carriage. Sarah took one last look in her mirror and turned to inspect her dress. She'd changed into a more comfortable looking one in blue satin as she knew she'd be sitting down for a long time. Her things were all packed and already on the cartridge. She picked up a book from her bed that was intended to keep her company. She wasn't sure what it was about exactly as it was from the library and she'd picked it in a hurry. Any book was better than none, she reasoned. On top of the dress was a black cloak to keep her warm against chill. It was strange to dress like this but she did prefer the cloak to a normal jacket. When she went down to the carriages she found Jaclyn there with Toby in her arms. Surprisingly there were two carriages waiting. Both were black and elegantly made with fine golden wheels. Their doors were open and she could see that the seats inside were red and soft looking.

"Why are there two?" she asked, hugging the book to her chest. She was nervous about seeing Jareth again after their last encounter. She tried to remember a time when she wasn't, to be honest.

"One is for Toby and my dear sister," the sudden appearance of Jareth startled her. "And one is for the two of us. I believe there are things we need to talk about. Get in," he ordered, catching Jaclyn's eye. She bowed her head without saying anything and carried Toby into the carriage, quietly hushing the boy's questions. A goblin shut the door behind them.

"After you, dear heart," he bid, a smirk playing at his lips and Sarah obediently got inside the empty carriage. She sat down by the window and stared at the book on her lap. She was curious to what he would say and hoped they wouldn't have another argument. After a few seconds he joined her and sat down opposite to her facing the front. He shouted an order to the goblin driver and the carriage moved forward with a jolt. When Sarah glanced out of the window she saw that Toby's was following.

Jareth caught her eye.

"We're not going to have another argument, are we?" she breathed.

"I hope not."

"And no shouting?"

"Only if you irritate me." It was already getting dark and outside of the window the lands looked like a barren wasteland. Like out of a movie. She could feel his eyes on her and wasn't sure if the butterflies in her stomach were from fright or…or something else. His next comment wasn't what she'd been expecting. "I see you are taking to the Fae fashion."

"The gowns Jaclyn gives me are beautiful," she mumbled.

"I agree."

"Do you like them? On me, I mean."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Why do you mind what I think?"

"Well…you're the only Fae who's sitting in this carriage." She couldn't explain why she cared what he thought. Perhaps because he was royalty or he was an attractive man…or it could be because he was the first magical person she'd met all those years ago and his opinion would mean a lot. "And I guess when I think about the underground I think of you, so your judgement matters," she finished lamely.

He considered her for a moment. Again, she was surprised by his words. "Let's talk about earlier."

"Do we have to?"

"Not that this conversation about dresses isn't _fascinating_ but I owe you an apology and you in turn owe me one."

"For breaking in, right?"

"Indeed."

"I _am_ sorry for that. It's just I was exploring that floor and the bolted door made me curious…"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But you owe me an apology too!" she accused softly. "You really scared me. You looked…"

"Looked like what?"

"Demented, almost," she finished.

"You seem to have that effect on me," Jareth decided. With one hand he summoned a crystal and began twirling it between his long fingers. As usual she was captivated by the movements. She'd seen performers doing that aboveground before but Jareth made it look magical and unearthly.

"So all you wanted was an apology? That's why we're sharing a carriage?"

He chuckled. "I may enjoy your company."

"Sure and I'm a goblin."

"I did actually have something else I should like to discuss with you. It's about our destination."

"What about it?"

"The only Fae you've met before are Jaclyn and myself, so it seems prudent to warn you that other Fae may be less…welcoming. Many indeed regard mortals to be inferior. You won't be in any harm as you are our guests but I thought best to put you on your guard in case you overhear something."

"But why?"

"They say as mortals cannot perform magic then they are weaker and less deserving. They think of mortals as little more than kittens with their eyes still shut."

"That's horrible!"

"It's old prejudices. Usually the older families tend to be the worst. Mother especially can be quite stuck up about it."

Sarah was stunned, but then she thought of something. "Then how will you be able to make Toby your heir? Surely they would oppose."

Jareth smiled and it wasn't one of his usual arrogant smirks. He almost looked a little awkward. "Ah…well that brings me to the second point I should like to …discuss."

"Go on." Sarah's green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What if I told you that I no longer intend to make Toby my heir?"

"I'm not following."

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her slowness. "You are correct in your speculation. The noble families will not support a mortal's claim, not even the younger ones, and that means they will not support mine either, and their support is crucial. They have been looking to make Jared king instead as he is already married with a child on the way. I hoped to avoid all of that with a ready-made child. Unfortunately that cannot be."

"So you no longer need Toby? Then why on earth-"

"I swear to you, Sarah, I only received word of this after bringing him underground," he assured.

"But that was weeks ago!"

"Yes, but then something else occurred to me. To get the crown I need a wife and a child…you are with child and the man who fathered it is long gone. It would be easy to fool everyone and say we are married, and that the offspring in there is mine. The nobles will surely not deny me my rightful place."

Sarah was speechless. "And when did this idea occur to you?"

He didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. "When Jaclyn first told me of your condition."

Before she knew what she was doing and before he could react, she'd slapped him straight across the face. Her hand stung but she took no notice. Both were silent and Jareth raised a hand to touch his now pink cheek, wincing a little as he did.

"So you have been planning this ever since I was dragged to the castle? Christ, you must have been cheering when I said I wanted to stay!" she shouted. "You've been fooling me all this time, and Toby! What the hell have you two been doing these afternoons then? Dancing with the bloody goblins?"

"He is a lot more pleasant to get along with than his sister," Jareth glared.

"Does Jaclyn know?" she demanded.

"Not exactly, though I think she suspected."

"You must have been laughing your head off. Silly, foolish Sarah…buying the bait and easily tricked like usual. And I guess if I asked you to turn the carriage around and head back you wouldn't."

"Sarah, as much as it pains me to tell you, the idea of lying to my family and people isn't something I relish," he growled. "Do you think I'm happy about the situation anymore than you are? A pretend marriage to you is more than any man can stomach, let alone claiming the bastard inside of you as well."

Sarah subconsciously covered her stomach when he uttered that hateful word. Yes it would be born out of wedlock, but that didn't mean it had to be called such a thing. She would love it just as much. She sank back against the cushions behind her and turned her head, furious. "Why the hell should I help you? You've insulted me, as well as hurt me. Remember the night when you pushed me through a bush? Now you have nerve to ask for my help?" she mumbled, keeping her gaze out the window.

"Yes, I ask for your help," he replied quietly. "Because you are my only option."

She was surprised by the sincerity in his voice and the lack of flattery or bribes, though she remained quiet as he went on.

"Jared is an impatient, cruel, fickle man who gives little care to anyone but himself. I can't even begin to count how many times he's just disappeared only to turn up a few weeks later drunk. He ruins noblemen's daughters without a care for his pregnant wife and favours only the richest. He cannot be king, Sarah. You may think me a number of things but I care for the underground," he added heatedly. "And I will not be outdone by him."

"What is it you are asking of me exactly?" Sarah hesitated. "To pretend to be your wife and the mother of your heir…"

"Yes. You will be kept as well as a real queen and every one of your desires shall be fulfilled. No one will question the legitimacy of our so called marriage for your reputation, as you know, precedes you. I simply ask for you to play your part…if I remember correctly you were always an outstanding actress, Sarah."

"And you expect me to just hand over my baby, who has no connection to the underground at all, to be your puppet?"

"I'm hardly going to take the child away from you. You may care for it and will be consulted on any decisions made regarding its future."

"But it's mortal. They will see it straight away. How can…"

"There are certain ways to change a mortal to Fae…" Jareth answered carefully. "Ancient spells, though they would have to be done before the birth."

Sarah bit her lip and thought about his suggestion. If she agreed then she and her baby would have a secure future here. They would be looked after and cared for…better than she could ever do alone. What else could she do anyway? Decline and be sent aboveground? She'd already warmed to the idea of staying here and didn't want to leave. She glanced at Jareth and studied him, noticing the dark circles beneath his eyes and his worn out expression. Would it be so bad to help him? The idea of him being in her debt for once was a tempting one. Instead of replying, she murmured, "You look tired."

"So do you…you can barely keep your eyes open." He was right; she was exhausted. It had been a long day, after all. "Are you comfortable?"

"A little cold," she shrugged. "But otherwise yes."

"Come and sit beside me," Jareth offered, taking off his cloak and gesturing for her to move. When she hesitated, he added, "Don't be so childish, it's not like I'm going to steal your virtue."

Stung, she did as he suggested. He was wearing a white shirt that revealed his chest and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. She was already wearing a cloak but he covered them with his own which seemed to expand so it could swathe them both. Sarah felt herself lean into him and the cushioned seat beneath her suddenly seemed a hundred times more comfortable. She yawned. "Thank you."

"Didn't you bring a book to keep you company?"

"Yes, from your library," she replied quietly, closing her eyes. She could smell Jareth's scent on the cloak and it wasn't at all unpleasant.

"It's an interesting story. It's of a mortal man from a place, I believe, you call India. He was poor and didn't even have enough to feed his family though he was also married to a beautiful woman who loved him despite this. Then one day he met a wise man who offered him a way out in exchange for a kiss from his beautiful wife. The man agreed and was given the power to cry pearls, which he could then sell for money. He became very rich and gave his family everything they could ever want, but as his wealth grew so did his greed. Then one day he could not make himself cry and stabbed his wife in a fit of rage. Ironically he found he couldn't stop weeping as he cradled her body afterwards," he told her, resting his head on hers.

"There's a statue in your garden…"

"Yes, it's of the man and woman."

They both fell into a comfortable silence and after a while she felt herself begin to drift off into darkness…

When she awoke she took a few moments to remember where she was. She looked to the side and saw that it was almost light outside and that they were heading towards what appeared to be a valley between two great mountains. When she looked to her right she saw that Jareth was still asleep, his perfect features set as though he was made from marble. His arm was around her shoulders so that he was hugging her to him. She wasn't sure if he meant to do it or not but either way she knew it wasn't a good idea to be this close…even if it did cause her stomach to knot. She very gently moved out of his embrace so that she didn't wake him and scooted over on the seat before falling back to sleep…

"Sarah?"

She sighed. "Sleeping."

"We're here."

She once again opened her eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. It was sunny outside but she could still see the street out of the window. She sat up curiously to take a proper look and gasped at what she saw. The buildings were absolutely beautiful, like out of a dream, and all coloured white. Architecturally speaking nothing was the same and she saw dozens of twisting chimneys and oddly shaped windows. Even the pavements were cobbled white. A few people were peeking out of their windows at the familiar carriages and some came outside of their homes to get a better look. "This is nothing, wait until we get to the centre," Jareth said from behind her. Sure enough as they drew closer to the palace the buildings got larger and even more elegant. She could see now that this was the valley in-between the two mountains that she'd seen earlier. There were more people here waiting outside and a few braver waved when they spotted Jareth. It was still pretty early and had it been lunchtime there would have been crowds.

The palace was glorious. There was no other word for it. In the sunshine it seemed to emit a white glow and its marble walls towered over the rest of the city impressively. The carriages passed under the iron portcullis and came to a halt outside in the vast courtyard. She saw that there were already a few dozen people outside ready to meet them. Jareth gave her a reassuring smile.

"So what do you say, will you help me claim my throne?"

Sarah sighed. "No one will be convinced."

"Then let's persuade them otherwise. Come, dear heart, the curtains are up…let's begin the show. After all, who could wish for a more enchanting stage?" the confident look on his face made her smile, and he stepped out of the carriage. She followed and was aided down by one of the polite looking footmen.

At once Jareth became the feared prince they all wished to please. "Your majesty, a safe journey I trust?" a male Fae asked, approaching first. He was nearly a foot shorter than Jareth and looked far older. Still, besides the fluffy white hair and lined jolly eyes he had an intelligent air about him and held himself well. He was dressed in what looked like expensive clothes and around his neck was a thin silver chain. He gestured for the servants to begin taking their things in.

"Most pleasant, thank you, Louis," Jareth replied, shaking his hand. He turned to Sarah and introduced them. "Sarah, this is Louis Menard, the mayor of Stonevale." He'd deliberately introduced her first which obviously confused the old man since he bristled with confusion for a moment as they too shook hands. "Louis, this is Sarah Williams…my wife."

There was a collective hush and a few gasps. Sarah tried to stop herself from blushing and the mayor looked like he'd had a miniature-stroke. He quickly recovered, however, and if possible became a little friendlier. "A pleasure to meet you," he said. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Sarah replied politely, giving him a warm smile. He seemed like a nice man from the way Jareth acted with him. If he wasn't then she doubted the Fae prince would give him the time of day.

"And the Princess Jaclyn too, good morning, my dear," he greeted when Jaclyn came over with Toby asleep in her arms. "I was speaking to your daughter only yesterday morning. A charming girl."

"It's nice to see you again, Louis," Jaclyn smiled.

"Well then…let us step inside and I shall show you to your rooms," he offered and began leading the small party inside the grand entrance. "Your mother has very recently demanded that the west wing be demolished and built again differently so your usual rooms are not accordingly finished. However, if you wish to stay in them then of course I can make arrangements?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Don't trouble yourself. A room is a room," Jaclyn replied, carrying Toby behind him. Jareth naturally offered his arm to Sarah and led her inside. Sarah noticed that Jaclyn gave her brother an odd look as he did. She wasn't the only one either.

"Relax, you're trembling," Jareth breathed into her ear so that he wouldn't be overheard.

"They're all staring," she hissed back.

"Just pretend they are the audience."

She tried to calm herself but when they reached the fourth floor Louis stopped outside of a double set of well made doors. He bowed to Jareth and gestured to them, glancing at Sarah too and she suddenly realised why. A husband and wife shared a room.

* * *

**A.N: …Sarah just can't get a break, can she? Well, she could but I'm not going to let her. Hope you enjoyed it and you like the little twist in there. You didn't think I would let Toby be the heir, right? I have other plans for him *cue dramatic-yet-not-overly-so music* Anyhow, the usual little footnote; reviews, artistic flames, spam, impossible riddles, treasure maps, and again, reviews are all welcome. **

**Toodle pip x**


End file.
